Harry Potter: The Harpy Prince and the Dark Throne
by xXxInvisble in your eyesxXx
Summary: Summery inside But basically Harry is fed up with everything Dumbledore has made him do he comes out to Hermione about his beatings and she doesn't believe him he resorts to self harm.....Creaturefic....UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

-1 **Summary**- Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived', is abused by his only living relatives. Beaten daily, Harry reaches out to his friends and tells them what is happening to them, but they do not believe his words; he tries Head Mistress McGonagall only to get the same response. He is driven to self mutilation (mostly cutting) and eventually tries to take his own life. Hermione and Ron see this as only an outcry for attention and chose to ignore it. But how will this effect 'The Golden Boy'? Will he finally prove to the world he is not all that he seems? Or will he fall at the hands of his enemies? Who will be the first to discover the truth of the happenings Harry has been trying to tell people about?

**Chapter One:**

Harry sat in the corner of him bedroom at the Dursley's and rocked himself back and forth. He would be starting his last year at Hogwarts in about a month and a half, which was much to long in his opinion. The first few weeks back at the Dursley's had been relatively normal, his uncle was a little more ornery than usually, but Harry figured he would cool down once he got used to having the little 'nuisance' around again.

He was actually being fed this summer thanks to Dudley, who had been taking a Life Management and Parenting class, he finally understood that what his parents were doing to the poor boy was wrong. Dudley of course didn't pity Harry, oh no, the first time Harry had seen a look of pity on the chubby boys face he had lashed out and screamed at Dudley telling him to go away, that he didn't need his help.

He was glad his over weight cousin was being stubborn though, the first time Harry had been beat his lip had been busted, thank god Dudley had also been taking some kind of nursing class also, so he knew how to treat it, and the muggle treatment mixed with Harry's magic cause the wound to heal very quickly. Sadly, this only served to make his uncle angrier at him.

Harry and Dudley had agreed only to treat the wounds that could be covered that way the thin boy could pretend to be in excruciating pain when in reality it was only a dull throb. Harry had also managed to get the keys for his door and for his window that had be chained and barred shut; so he could now open the window and Hedwig could squeeze herself through the bars to go and hunt at night, or deliver to or from her master and friend.

One night after a rather brutal beating, Dudley had suggested that Harry write a letter to his wizard friends and have them retrieve him. He jumped at the idea, then winced as it had cause a little jolt of pain to shoot through him as the bandages were being wrapped around him.

"You know Harry," Dudley said quietly. "Had I ever know what mum and dad were doing was wrong I would have tried to stop them…Or I would have helped you more. Maybe your friends can be here by tomorrow, you could get out of here, and you'd never have to come back."

Harry glanced at him sadly. He wished he'd know his cousin was this nice when they were younger, they could have been the best of friends. "I hope so… I'll write to you of course… Just, make sure uncle Vernon doesn't find my letters."

"I'll hide them under the floorboards like you showed me to." He said with a small smile. The large blonde haired boy was sad his cousin was going to leave, but he understood that if he didn't go, horrible things could happen to him here, and those horrible things could make Harry resort to self mutilation or suicide attempts. Dudley wasn't exactly a stranger with depression. In fact he was diagnosed with depression during the last school year. His parents had noticed him eating less, and had become rather withdrawn from his friends and had sent him to the doctors.

There was a light tapping on the window; both boys turned there head to see that Hedwig had returned and had a letter tied to her leg. Dudley went to open the window, allowing the snowy owl to squeeze in and stuck her leg out at him to take it. He did so and petted her lightly before going back over to Harry and handing him the parchment.

Slowly he unfolded the letter with a sense of foreboding fear.

_Dear Harry,_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY SUCH THINGS! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOUR FAMILY IS NOT AS GOOD TO YOU AS THEY SHOULD BE, BUT YOU SHOULDN'T FAKE ABUSE JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO LEAVE! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE MONEY AND FAME, HARRY, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT! I THINK IT'S GETTING TO YOUR HEAD! SOON YOU'LL BE JUST LIKE MALFOY! NO HARRY, WE'RE NOT COMING TO GET YOU UNTIL THE WEEK BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS AS ALWAYS! DON'T BOTHER SENDING ME ANOTHER LETTER UNTIL YOU CAN STOP COMPLAINING!_

_LOVE, _

_Hermione_

_P.S. THAT FAKE BLOOD WAS NOT FUNNY! HONESTLY HARRY!_

Harry looked up at his cousin with teary eyes and handed him the letter. He saw Dudley's eyes flash as he rip the letter apart and grabbed a piece of Harry's parchment and a quill, dipped it in ink and began to write a rather angry letter to the girl that had just call the broken boy next to him a liar. He gave Hedwig an owl treat and attached the letter to her leg, watching her scoot through the bars again and fly off into the distance.

"She didn't believe me…" Harry whispered. "My own best friend didn't believe me…I must be a real joke if not even my friends will believe what I'm telling them."

"They be sorry for it Harry, they always are… They are calling you a liar, and will come back to bite them right in their arse's … Until they come for you though, know that I am here for you to talk to if you need to…"

"Thanks…" He said weakly. "I think I should sleep now… It's what now, eight-thirty, something like that?" Dudley nodded and walked quietly to the door. "G'night…"

"Goodnight Harry, sleep well…."

As the days past, the beatings continued and Dudley had snuck Harry his things from the attic and continued to bring him food and water. Harry finished his homework quicker than Dudley had thought he would considering the large amount; but then being locked in your room all day, only being let out once or twice to use the bathroom, would give you plenty of time to finish.

That night when Dudley came to see how he was and bring him dinner he found Harry pacing in his room and pulling at his hair. The chubby blonde sat the plate of food aside and went to make his thin cousin sit, pulling his hands out of his hair and examining his scalp.

"What's wrong Harry?" He asked cautiously.

"I have nothing left to do!" He cried out quietly. "I've finished my homework, I've reread all of my books, and I've sent out an order for a few new books to read, but I can't expect Hedwig back until tomorrow evening…And… And the headmistress won't respond to the letters I have sent…I feel like I'm going to go crazy!"

Dudley shook his head sadly. Harry had been extremely glum, especially after the response to Dudley's letter to Hermione had arrived. She had accused Harry of trying to impersonate his cousin and that she could tell that it was really his hand writing.

After that Harry engrossed himself in getting his assignments done and rereading his texts, assuring himself that he knew the material.

"Harry-" The chubby boy said carefully. "I know this is nothing like what your friends would give you, but-" He ran out of the room and returned with a large rectangular box, with a smaller, and yet still large, box atop it. "It's the newest one out and I thought you might like it…and well…Happy Birthday!"

Harry looked surprised up at his cousin as the neatly wrapped gifts were at next to him. "Th-thank you!"

"Well, open them!"

The smaller boy nodded and quietly tore into the smaller box and was surprised to pull out a book, a CD player and a few CD's. "A guitar book? Thanks! But why would I need a guitar book when I don't have a guitar? Not that I'm complaining!" He quickly defended. "I love the guitar and this will help but I cou-"

"Shut up Harry and open the other gift. You'll see why I got you a book."

This was strange, Dudley was almost giddy with excitement and Harry could see it radiating off of him. But he merely shrugged and tore into the next box. His hands trembled and tears filled his eyes. "A…A…"

"A guitar?" Dudley finished for him. "Not only that, an electric guitar… Sorry I couldn't afford the amp… But mum and dad would have become suspicious if I spent more that usual… It's funny that they think I still spend that much on food."

"Why do they… You've lost quite a bit of weight…"

"Yes well, thankfully you are now gaining that weight that I have lost. Anyhow… I had the guitar specially made… well the sticker on it at least… Wizards who work in guitar shops are very hard to find, did you know that?"

Harry for the first time noticed the way the colors of green and black, and patterns swirled together and seemed to move along the delicate curves of the guitar and the sticker on the pick guard that said 'HP' in silver letters along with two silver lightning bolts on either side of it.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much Dudley! But how did you know who the wizards were?"

"Simple, I walked into the shop and I asked if anyone knew who Harry Potter was."

"Why would you need a wizard to get a guitar?"

"Well, I couldn't very well wish for the thing to change colors could I?I wanted it to change from red and black to green and black, even the sticker changes color, gold to silver."

Harry smiled at him and hid the instrument under his bed. "Thank you again, I'll have to remember to send you something this wonderful for your birthday…A belated gift at least…Anything you thing you might like?"

"I rather like that book about medicinal herbs you let me read… Think I could maybe get my hands on something like that?" Dudley had an excited pleading look in his eye, begging Harry to say yes.

"Of course, I know it must be hard to find detailed text of the healing properties of herbs in the muggle stores…I'd be happy to get you a few books." Harry yawned and stretched as he realized he hadn't eaten anything that day and his stomach grumbled.

Dudley smiled and grabbed the plate he had sat down and handed it to the thin boy. "Hide it in the usual place when your done and I'll get it in the morning when I come to wake you up."

Harry nodded and began to pick at the food as Dudley left the room and locked the door behind of him.

Once the large boy had gone Harry sighed with relief and finished his food quickly before reaching under his mattress and pulling out a thin silvery blade. It was so beautiful, and it spoke to him with levels of comfort he could never get from his friends. He frowned at his reflection and pulled up his pants leg. A silvery row of half healed cuts ran up his calve and down his ankle. He would have to start somewhere else tonight.

"No more after tonight…" Harry whispered to himself. "After tonight I will stop and I will never need the blade again… I just want to feel one more time…One more time and that's all…"

Sadly enough it was never the end, one more time was never the end. For days Harry had said this, but those days turned into to weeks that were slowing turning into months. Harry had continued his studies with the books he had mail ordered and had even gone as far as to practice wandless magic. Not that he couldn't do a bit of wandless magic before, he could only cast glamour spells and minor healing spells though, but with all of his free time he quickly got a tight grasp on it and was becoming quite talented with it.

He had also read quickly through the guitar book and began practicing with it. He could play a few songs now and at nights he and Dudley would practice together seeing as Dudley had decided he wanted to play bass. Dare they say, they did well playing together. They even joked a few times about starting a band together and become rich once they got out of school and had a back up career set; but again, it was only a joke.

Harry then a few days after that had request that Dudley bring him a few safety pins and a lighter while Hedwig went to pick up an order for the rings Harry had bought. Dudley had come into the room a few moments after he had brought these things to Harry and almost dropped the bass guitar at what he saw.

He'd just walked in to see his thin, little cousin shove a safety pin through his lip! Not only that, but there was now one in his eyebrow, four in one ear, three in the other and one Dudley had heard called a septum piercing. His mouth dropped and Harry glanced at him.

"Hey,"

"Harry, you-your covered in safety pins!"

"I know…"

Dudley blinked and counted. Ten, there were ten piercing, but he brought eleven safety pins and the other was no where to be seen. "Harry… W-what did you do with the other safety pin?"

Harry blushed and looked away from the blonde boy. "Don't worry about it…"

"What did you pierce?" His voice was stern.

Harry's blush grew as he looked down and pointed at his pants. "Prince Albert piercing…"

Dudley winced and shivered. "Didn't that hurt!"

"Like hell," Harry said quietly.

"Why didn't you scream?"

"I did, I just have a silencing charm up…" Harry explained. "Hedwig will be back with my rings in a little while… You want a piercing, it was a pack of twenty."

"I-I…. Flesh piercing…"

"Where?"

"…back of my neck…"

Harry nodded and summoned a safety pin from the bathroom and grabbed the hand sanitizer. He quickly rubbed some on the back of his cousins neck and pinched up some of the skin. Before Dudley could change his mind the pin was already piercing his flesh and was half way through.

"Just a bit more… How bad is it?"

All that the big boy could manage was a grunt as the pin was pushed the rest of the way through and was closed.

"That was horrible!" Dudley cried. "Ouch!"

Harry smiled at him and shook his head.

"Hey if you can summon things, why didn't you just summons some studs for piercing?"

The thin boy crossed his arms. "They come from somewhere you know, they don't just pop out of thin air."

"Hey! You're the wizard, not I. I don't know these things!"

Harry laughed at the face Dudley made and there was a light tapping on the window. He walked over to it and silently pulled the chain away, opening the window and aloud the two owls sitting on the bars to squeeze through. Hedwig sat her package down and went to sit on her perch while the other gently nipped Harry's fingers and stuck it's leg out for him.

Harry quickly untied the parcels and gave the owl a treat before sending him on his way. He looked at the first one immediately recognizing the Hogwarts seal. "Must be my school list…" Harry ripped open the letter and pulled out a list of books and school supplies he would need. But inside there was also another small note. He pulled it out and unfolded it.

_Mr. Potter,_

_How dare you say such things about your family! Miss. Granger has already sent me a letter explaining why you want to leave. I assure you that your fame cannot get you out of this one. I thought you were better than to make false accusations of abuse about your family, even after that incident second year, I know they would never lay a hand on you! You should be ashamed! Good-day Mr. Potter._

_Minerva McGonagall._

Harry's eyes welled up with tears as he crumpled the letter up, set it on fire and threw it in the waste basket. Not even the Headmistress of Hogwarts would believe him! He had never once complained about what had happened to him at school. He had never once complained about the teachers, with the exception of Umbridge, and he had never complained about how his family had treated him.

"Harry?" Dudley said quietly. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, f-fine… I just… I think I'd like to go to bed now… I'll put the bar in your neck tomorrow, okay?"

The chubby blonde nodded and locked the window back and left the room locking the door behind of him.

Harry sighed once he was gone and took the razor out of it's hiding spot. He rolled up his sleeve and began to cut small rows into his skin. No one would care, and they would be healed by morning. The only person he would need to hide them from would be his cousin.

More weeks passed and time found Harry lying on his bed in a pair of baggy bondage pants he had gotten when he and Dudley had snuck out one day. They had gone to Daigon Ally and withdrawn a bit of Harry's money, then exchanged some of it for muggle money which ended up being a couple hundred dollars. He had gotten himself some new clothes with the muggle money and with the wizard money he had gotten a few tattoo's and his school items.

He had also gotten Dudley a few books on herbal healing like he said he would and aloud him to get a tattoo that matched his own; a black bear paw print between his forefinger and thumb as a symbol of new found friendship.

Dudley had been shocked at first to see how many tattoo's Harry had gotten. When he said 'a few' Dudley thought one or two, but when Harry walked out of the room with the wizard tattoo artist, he came out with sleeves.

Dudley sighed as he thought about the last few weeks. He was really going to miss his cousin, especially sense he confessed to paying for his tattoo just when his parents were about to cut him off from all of his friends and probably give him a beating as well.

Harry would be leaving today and the Weasleys would be there any moment. Dudley unlocked his door and helped him pack while his parents were out again and Hedwig was sent ahead to headquarters.

"Harry, what are your friends going to think about this new style of yours?"

"I don't see how it would matter, they didn't even believe me when I said I was being beaten, I couldn't care less what they think at this point." Harry sighed and put his guitar on his back. "We'll need to get together and play again when I'm out of school." Dudley nodded with agreement. " I'll miss you being around…"

"I'll miss you too Harry, I'm glad I finally got to know you."

Harry gave him a hug as a horn beeped from outside, forcing Harry away from the blonde boy so he could pick up his things and, with Dudley's help, carry Hedwig's cage. He loaded his things into the trunk or Author Weasley's car and gave his thick cousin one last hug before climbing into the backseat with Ron and Hermione.

** Okay so review, kay! Tell me what you think! (Srry to those of you reading my other story as well, I needed to take an extended break from that one so I could try to get the story going back in the correct direction... It got kinda off of it's story line(y) thingy...))**


	2. Chapter 2

-1** (A/N: Ok, so we're going to pretend that Dumbledore is only pretending to be dead, and they all know about it, (sept for the bad people) and it wasn't Snape or Draco who 'killed' him… we will pretend it was Lucius (who we are gonna say broke out of Azkaban))**

**Chapter Two: **

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks as Harry came out of his house. He looked fine, no bruises or scrapes and he was wearing new clothes. Obviously he was **lying** about the abuse, for goodness sake he had even put on a few healthy pounds.

"I told you he was lying Ron! The fame is getting to him!" Hermione said angrily. "And what is that thing strapped to his back!"

"I don't know!" Ron said slightly annoyed. Hermione had been complaining about Harry all summer and he was sick of it. She was his girlfriend, not Harry's. He knew that neither of them thought of the other in that sense, but my god, all summer, Harry this and Harry that. Ron scowled and watched a chubby blonde boy come out of the house with Hedwig's cage and place it in the trunk of the car. They hugged once and Harry opened the door and climbed into the back seat, putting the instrument between his legs so as to not take up more space than needed.

"Hello Harry!" Author said happily. "Why, have you taken up playing the guitar? I'm glad you have a hobby that you can do somewhere outside of the wizarding world. Quiddich is only good really as a school sport anyhow."

Harry just nodded not caring to much about voicing his opinion.

"Harry, who was that out there?" Ron asked curiously.

The dark haired boy glanced at his best friend sighed. "That was my cousin Dudley. We've become rather good friends this summer…He's the one that got me this guitar for my birthday."

"Why did you make him send Hermione that cruel letter? I mean, she was only being honest Harry. We know you would do just about anything to get out of that house. Though I don't see why, your cousin seems nice enough, and you have gotten new clothes from them, birthday presents, and you look like you've gained some weight." Ron searched his friends face for anything that might answer his question but found only a blank stare.

"I can't make Dudley do anything. He did that because he wanted to, he wanted me out of that godforsaken house as much as I wanted myself out."

"But why did you want out? Why would you accuse your family of abuse, I know they aren't the best of people but they would never hurt you." Ron flinched at the cold look he received.

"I thought you knew me a lot better than that Ron… You know why I look like I've gained weight? My cousin was sneaking rations up to me at night while my aunt and uncle were sleeping. I was locked in my room all summer and my window was barred. I'm just glad that Hedwig could squeeze through them so she was able to hunt!"

"But they even got you new clothes…"

Harry snorted indignantly. "I got myself new clothes. Dudley snuck me out of the house and took me into London. I went to Daigon Ally, exchanged some of my wizarding currency to muggle pounds and bought clothes."

"Why didn't you get a hair cut while you were at it?" Hermione mumbled. "God knows you look like Snape, minus the grease in your hair and the oily skin."

"You know Hermione, it's not good to speak about others where they can't hear you. It's quite rude… As for why I didn't get it cut, that is not your business."

"Harry, where are your glasses?" Ron's eyes widened. How on earth could he see!

"My uncle broke them the first time he beat me, oh that's right you won't believe me, star struck Harry Potter, the boy who lies about his family."

Hermione glared and thought this was rather suspicious. If Harry was beat then wouldn't he have markings? He had to be lying. As much as she cared for Harry like her own brother, she couldn't stand to be lied to! "If your were physically abused, then why don't you have any scars or marks?"

"Once again, not your business."

"Because they aren't really there! I love you like a brother Harry, but I can't stand you lying to us like this!"

Harry's eyes narrowed and he pointed at her with his index finger. "Be quiet, I don't want to hear another word out of you until we reach our destination."

Hermione glared at him and began to speak only to find that she couldn't. '_I can't speak! What did he do! Certainly it wasn't wandless magic, only the most powerful wizards can do that… He must have used his wand and sense we are with a ministry official they think nothing of it…Yes, that's it, that has to be it! DAMN YOU HARRY!'_

Harry only smiled at seeing her anger and leaned back in his seat, taking a CD player out of his pocket, put the headphones on his ears and aloud the music to blare out where all could hear.

**_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me  
(Will you give in to me?)_**

**_Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes (oh no)  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me _**

"What in bloody hell is he listening too!" Ron said loudly causing his father to look back at him with disapproval.

**_Chorus:  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness x3  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me  
_**

"I believe, my son, that is called heavy metal…it's not very popular right now… I've heard the muggles call it devil worship music, of course it's not true though, anyone can listen to it. I, myself prefer something a little less loud though…" Author said look back a head of him as to make sure he didn't hit a plane or something.

**_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me_**

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes (oh no)  
The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me  


**_Chorus:  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness x3  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me  
_**

Hermione had a look of horror on her face, Harry never listened to this kind of music before, he liked bouncy and kind of pop-ish music… But now- now he was so- Slytherin-ish… Cold, cruel, and a liar.

**_(And when I dream) x4  
No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me  
Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?  
Don't do it, you're hurting me  
Why did you have to be such a bitch,  
Why don't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just leave here and die  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
How would you like to see how it feels mommy  
Here it comes, get ready to die  
_**

**_Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah!_**

**_Get up, come on get down with the sickness x3  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness_**

_**Madness has now come over me!**_

The music turned it's self off and it seemed as if Harry had fallen asleep.

Harry groaned slightly as something kept hitting him in the shoulder. He swatted at it in a feeble attempt to make it stop; it did not. Immediately after realizing that someone was trying to wake him up, Harry curled into a ball and began to whimper, thinking that it was his uncle with a beating waiting for him for not waking up on time.

"I'm sorry," He whined. "I didn't mean to over sleep uncle Vernon…Please, don't hit me…"

"Very funny Harry!" Came the annoyed voice of Hermione. "You know very well that I'm not your uncle, I can't believe that you are still trying to accuse them of abuse, even after you've left."

Harry opened his eyes at her voice and suddenly remembered where he was, '_Stupid Harry! Stupid! She already said she didn't believe you, then you go off and think she's uncle Vernon trying to molest you or something…'_ He shivered slightly. Over the summer, though he had not been raped he had been molested a few times when no one was home but his uncle.

He was forced to pleasure his uncle, at first, by touching himself, but from then on he was forced to touch only his uncle and **'allow'** the dirty old man to grind their naked hips together until he came. Harry would be sent to shower and to relieve himself of his painful erection.

He felt lucky that his uncle had never tried to rape him or touch his manhood with his hands, even though it was all bad and should have never happened.

Harry shivered again and suddenly felt queezy. As soon as the door to number 12, Grimmauld Place was opened he ran inside and to the nearest bathroom where he emptied to contents of his stomach on to the tile floor, unable to make it to the toilet.

"Harry!" Hermione called. "If you think we are getting your things for you, you are very mistaken!"

Ron looked around cautiously and ran up the stairs with Harry's trunk, Hedwig's cage and the guitar Harry had brought with him, before Hermione caught him.

Harry groaned and waved his hand, making the vomit on the floor disappear as to not cause trouble for anyone else. He walked over to the sink weakly to wash out his mouth and rinse his now rancid smelling lip ring before the smell stuck. He took the glamour off of his rings and gently removed the ring from his still tender lip.

"Harry dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley said peaking her head into the door. "Ronald said you looked ill-…"

Harry spun around almost dropping the ring down the sink in the process as he fell.. "Mrs. Weasley… I um…I can explain!"

"No need dear, I understand, you've finally hit your stage of rebellion. Just don't take it to far, alright?" She said in a motherly tone.

He pushed the lip ring back into it's proper place and looked her in the eyes. "Mrs. Weasley?" he whispered. "If I had, over the summer, sent you a letter saying that I had been beaten, would you believe it?"

Mrs. Weasley frowned deeply and crouched down next to him, smothering him with a bear hug. "I would, I don't think lying about something like that would really do you any good. You get enough attention as it is, and I can see that you don't really like it… Harry, do want to tell me something?"

"No!" He said quickly. "No, no-no, it's nothing. I-I was just wondering… I-er- saw something on the news about a child that was beaten by his…grandparents… and when he attempted to tell somebody they didn't believe him and let it continue until he went back to his boarding school…"

" Well, alright…Are you sure… I would be happy to listen if there is something wrong-"

"It's ok really… No need to go out of your way like that…"

Molly frowned again and nodded. "Fine, but if you need to talk, I'm always here… We are going to Daigon Ally today to get school supplies, so go ahead and get ready to go, alright."

Harry nodded and replaced the glamour as he dashed from the bathroom and up the stairs.

Molly sighed sadly as she stood, that boy was always getting hurt by someone. She wondered if he would ever be happy. There was a loud knock on the door startling her out of her trance. "Oh dear! He's early!"

"Thanks for bringing my things up for me Ron…" Harry said in a defeatist tone.

"It's not a problem, their in your room, of course. Harry, I-I believe that something may have really happened to you this summer…I really do… But can we just not talk about it?"

The dark haired boy sighed and shook his head. "You believe me just as much as Hermione and the Headmistress do… Let's face it, I was doomed before I was born, and now I'm paying for living through the curse… You know, maybe it really is killing me, just at an annoyingly slow pace…"

"Harry I don't think-"

"My point is Ron, whether you believe me or not doesn't matter, what matters is, that I am alive, right… I mean, I have to stay alive right, I'm a tool for others to use, I will defeat Voldemort or Voldemort will defeat me, either way I die in the process, I have no reason to lie about something like abuse, just remember that…" With that, Harry turned and walked down the hallway to his room; leaving behind an angry red headed boy, a teary red headed woman and a wide eyed blonde boy.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly hissed at him. "What did you say to him!"

"I just- I told him I believed him, but I didn't want to talk about it… It's not my fault he's a liar! He's changed this summer mum! He's not Harry anymore! He listens to Harvey metal or what ever it's called and has a tattoo on his hand! He plays guitar now and suddenly he talks more properly! That is not the friend I said good-bye to in June!"

"People change Ronald," She said. "They don't stay the same forever, they can't stay the same forever! I thought you, by now would have saw this. Look at the people around you my son, and tell me that they are not changing…Draco," She said looking at the blonde boy next to her. "Do you mind sharing a room with Harry, I'm sure he will be kind enough to put silencing charms around his own bed as to not wake you in the middle of then night."

Draco gave her a strange look and furrowed his brown. "Wake me doing what?"

"Oh nothing like that you silly boy!" Molly said berating him. "Harry has, what you would think of as visions. It's sad really… We can't to anything for him, no potions work, so all we can do is put silencing charms on his bed and pray that he's alright when we wake in the morning…"

Draco nodded, he was a little shocked that Harry had these kinds of problems, but like he had told Ron, he was only a tool, and Draco new how tools were treated. Tossed about from person to person, usually kind of greasy and always damaged. _'Sounds kind of like Severus….'_ He thought to himself as they approached a large pair of double doors.

"Mrs. Weasley," He inquired. "Why is it, that Harry's room is obviously much larger than everyone else's? Not that the rooms here are small-"

"Harry owns this house, his godfather left it to him in his will." was all that was said as she opened the doors.

Harry was sitting on his bed guitar in hand, strumming it lightly, though no sound was heard. He glanced up and waved them over while setting it aside and stood up. "Yes?"

"Harry, Draco here needs to share this room with you seeing as all the other rooms are occupied, is that alright?."

"No need to ask my permission," Harry said. "No one else does, Hello Malfoy." He acknowledged the blonde and looked back at Molly. "When are we going to Daigon ally?"

"Oh dear!" She said loudly. "Harry, Draco, get ready alright, we'll be leaving in a few minutes!" She scuttled out of the room.

Harry glanced at Draco and sighed. "Bed's over there… Bathroom is across the hall and right over there on the western wall. We won't be staying here but for this week, so don't bother to unpack… And don't worry about using your wand here, they can't trace it, and even if they could, we have a ministry official with us here so they won't say anything…"

"Is that all?" The tall blonde said sarcastically.

"If I wake you up in the middle of the night screaming or something, just put up a sound barrier, you won't hear a thing…oh and if my silencing charm does fail, it would be rather nice if you would put them back up, I would **hate ** to wake the others…"

Draco rolled his eyes. "They are at least twenty feet down the next hall, I doubt you will wake them up."

"I've been told I'm rather loud when I'm having a vision…Even louder when it actually has a deatheaters face in it." Harry walked over to his trunk and opened it up, pulling out a form fitting tank top and taking off the shirt he was wearing.

"Do you mind, there are people in the room you know!" Draco averted his eyes.

Harry gave him a look and shook his head, he walked over to Draco shirt in hand and put an arm over his shoulder. "I hate to break this to you Draco, but I don't have anything that you don't have, unless…You're not telling us something…"

"SOD OFF! Bloody prat…" He growled and stormed out of the room.

The tall dark haired boy just smirked and pulled the tank top over his head. _'I wonder if I should take the glamour off of my tattoos and piercings…hm…contemplating…contemplating…YES!'_ Harry nodded to himself and released the glamour that held his tattoos and piercing hostage. He examined the beautiful Japanese style sleeves running up his arms. He put a colorful rubber band around his wrist, grabbed his guitar and walked slowly down to the sitting room where everyone was waiting to leave.

Hermione growled angrily, she was tired of waiting for Harry and was about to come after him with a beautiful man who looked like a fallen angel came into the room, his piercings, long black hair, the scar that ran from his forehead, over his eye, to down his cheek, tattoo's and form fitting tank all went hand in hand, and those bright green eyes that held electricity within them merely completed him.

Ron nudged her in the ribs in an attempt to make her stop staring, which had for a moment worked. But alas, she looked at him again and glanced at Ron. "Who is he?"

"How the bloody hell should I know!" He hissed. "I think a better question would be, how did he get in and what is that thing on his back…It looks like a guitar like the one that Harry has…"

"Why are you all staring?" He said slightly annoyed. "So I'm a little bit late."

Hermione and Ginny sighed at this. His deep melodic voice was almost too much.

Molly smiled and drug the angelic man over to the fire place. "No Harry, your just on time… Alright you first Ronald…Then Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and you… Author is already there waiting for you all."

"HARRY!" They all cried out, minus Draco who was shocked but didn't show it.

"Yes, yes, he's Harry, now go, you're keeping Author waiting!"


	3. Chapter 3

-1 **(Thank you for pointing out the spelly wrongy-ness, my compy doesn't recognize the name Arthur oddly enough so when I do spell check it changed it to Author… hehe… oops, but I did put Grammatical errors for a reason( see I even spelled Grammatical wrong on the summary!))**

**Chapter Three:**

Harry sighed as he stepped out of the fire place at number 12, Grimmauld Place. It was almost a relief to be back. He stretched out on the empty couch next to the fire and buried his face in his arms. The warmth of this particular room always seemed to welcome him with open arms.

"Move Harry, if you want to sleep then go to your room!" Hermione said annoyed. Harry had gotten all the attention today and it didn't go to his head like she had hoped for it to. She was always right, she should have been right when she accused him of being star struck. But no, unless it was a little kid asking for an autograph or something of the sort, Harry would scowl and walk away.

"It's my house," He said startling her out of her thoughts. "I can lie down where ever I very well please, and I can sleep where ever I very well please… But- If you ask nicely, I may reconsider and turn in early as you have suggested. I know you're going to miss my screams of terror though."

Ron and Hermione shivered. "Just go to bed Harry…" The frizzy headed girl said turning an odd shade of green.

Draco watched them curiously through out the entire exchange, and as soon as Harry mention his screaming in the night the room went silent; Granger turned green and Weasel turned white as a ghost.

Harry laughed at them with morbid humor. "Isn't it wonderful Ron, when we get back to school you and the rest of our dorm mates get to wake up in the middle of the night to see me contorted with pain and agony…"

"Harry," Molly said worriedly. "That's not funny dear…You should be more serious about these things…"

Harry's face hardened. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but being called a liar by your best friends and being set up in public by a crowd of moronic teenage girls just to prove that I'm star struck with make you rather…mad…or as Ron would put it, BLOODY OFF YOUR ROCKER!"

Molly giggled at the impression of her son and nodded. "Yes, well, supper is ready… Now come eat all of you, can have you all being skin and bones like you are, especially you Harry, even though you have managed to gain a few pounds, those years of being starved don't need to catch up with you…"

"He's probably bulimic or something and that's why he doesn't gain weight…" Hermione whispered to Ron. Ron glared at her slightly, understanding perfectly well that bulimia was nothing to joke about.

"That's not funny Hermione Granger!" Harry lashed out at her allowing waves of energy to pour out of him. "Being bulimic is extremely dangerous, but I doubt that you know the full extent of that danger…After all, there are only so many things you can learn from books without having any experience."

"And how do you have experience unless you have shoved your finger down your throat!"

"My cousin Dudley, he was bulimic at the beginning of the summer, thank god my beatings kept him preoccupied enough to make him stop long enough to realize it was un healthy…He was one of the extremely lucky ones…" Harry turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"Severus," Minerva said looking around the kitchen. "Where did you put the tea? I can't seem to find it anywhere…"

"I don't know Minerva, why don't you-"

"Second cupboard the left Minerva," Molly said coming into the kitchen with the group of teenagers behind of her.

"Thank you Molly…" She gave Severus a look.

"Where is Potter? To lazy to come to eat dinner, he always seemed to eat well at Hogwarts, not as well as your son Molly, but well enough to make someone light headed."

Harry, whom had walked into the kitchen just as he was saying this, looked around with flushed cheeks for a moment before turning around slowly and leaving the room. It wasn't his fault he wasn't hungry; his stomach was doing flips and it felt like he was about to be sick.

Hermione, when they had been leaving the living room, had brought up his accusations of abuse again and had said that at least he wasn't accusing his uncle of rape or molestation. She really wouldn't have believed that, it was just to surreal for her.

Molly came out of the kitchen to see where he had gone just in time to see him turn a sickly shade of white and run down the hall to the nearest restroom. She sighed and walked back into the kitchen. "Severus, do you have any potions to cure nausea… I believe Harry is ill…"

Severus scowled and narrowed his eyes at her. "I will decide that; I don't want to waste them on a false alarm."

Molly rolled her eyes and grabbed his sleeve, dragging him out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the bathroom in which the thin boy had disappeared into. "Harry," She said gently knocking on the door. "Harry, are you all right?" There was a small groan, like he was trying to respond but that is all that came out followed by a grunt and a thick pouring sound. "Oh dear, Harry, we're coming in…"

The dark haired professor sneered at the gentleness in her voice as she opened the door and stepped in, gasping at the sight. "What," He said annoyed, "Did you catch him with his finger in his-" He froze. There in front of him, was Harry Potter crouched over a toilet emptying the contents of his stomach, and the toilet was filled with blood. Something was **seriously** wrong. Something must have happened to cause this, he certainly couldn't make himself vomit blood on will; and this was leading him to believe the boy was telling the truth about his relatives, which meant Minerva was wrong.

"Harry, Harry!" Molly said bringing the man from his thoughts to gaze down at the boy. "Harry, can you hear me? Say something!"

Severus looked pointedly at Molly and pulled her towards the door. "Go and get a potion for internal bleed, nausea and something to relax his muscles out of my room…" She nodded and dashed away. He then gently as possible, for him, gabbed Harry by the shoulders and began to shake him. "Potter!" No response. "Potter! Snap out of it!" Silence. "BOY!"

Harry's eyes glazed over and he began to shake uncontrollably. "Please…" he whispered. "Please don't hit me…I-I promise, I'll be good! I won't fight back anymore…" He clenched is eyes shut, as if waiting for someone to hit him.

Severus felt his face soften. No, the boy was not faking it like Minerva had claimed; this was real, very-very real, and that last plea, 'I won't fight back anymore', led him to believe something other than beatings were happening. But for now, they would only treat physical wounds and not question the boy.

"Harry," He said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you…" He was still shaking and covering his head with his arms. "Harry, look at me… It's Professor Snape… I'm not your, uncle…" He took a wild guess and watched as sad, broken electric green eyes looked up at him. He guessed right. "Harry what happened? What is making you sick like this?"

He looked away, hugging his knees. "He… He was just a little angrier than usual… I tried to stay out of his way, I really did. He starved me, but I'm used to that, I didn't even realize I was being starved though, until I came to Hogwarts… Eleven years, living in a cupboard under the stairs. Being told how disgusting I was because of what my parents were… I never understood why…" He was staring like he was having a flashback. "I would get hit on occasion, nothing serious… Just smacked now and again, or chased by aunt Marge's dog…Blood… Scars…Bruises, always after she left…"

Snape winced; he'd been attacked by a dog? Why wasn't he afraid of them then? "Potter what has this to do with anyth-"

Harry didn't hear him and continued on. "Never had friends until I was eleven, Dudley made sure of that… Always had to wear his hand-me-downs. Then this summer… I attempted… I tried so hard to stay out of his way… He hit me… He stabbed me… he burned me… Dudley helped…"

"Your cousin correct? He helped your uncle?"

"Helped me… He treated the wounds that were not visible, hidden beneath my clothes…Gave me food during the night while Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia slept… Brought me my things from the attic so I could finish my homework…Unlocked the chains on my window so Hedwig could squeeze through the bars and hunt, or deliver and receive messages for me…" He breathed deeply. "I-I, got her deliver a message to Hermione after a very brutal beating, begging her to get the Weasleys to come and get me early… She called me a liar… Said the blood on the letter was fake… Dudley wrote her a letter back angry about her calling me that…Angry that she accused me of wanting to leave because I thought I could get whatever I want, because, I'm the 'boy who lived'…"

Severus noted sarcasm in his voice as he said, 'the boy who lived' and looked at him curiously. "Don't you believe you are the boy who lived?" He instantly regretted asking at fear of the response he would receive.

Harry snorted. "More like 'that boy who just can't fuckin' die'…Living a life that is not your own isn't worth the pain you put yourself through to save others… It's all an act… Always has been… Pretending to be happy, pretending to be incompetent…All just part of a plan… False security… he likes control, he lets his guard down when he is in control…I've seen it… I know his acting patterns and how he acts towards certain Deatheaters… I know how he acts towards you, Lucius… Draco…All of them…"

The Potions Professor raised an eyebrow. Faking incompetence, he would have to be a skill actor to fake that, especially with the amount he'd shown in potions. Though surprisingly, he'd noticed, Potter always seemed to be in the advanced classes, he'd thought it was because he was copying Granger's papers and immediately gave them bad grades for cheating, he did on occasion read the golden trio's papers to make sure they weren't cheating, and Harry's was always different, more detailed and descriptive. But his hand writing was so neat, he could easily mistake it for Granger's slightly messier script. Wait! He just changed subjects!

"Potter, are you aware of what has been happening sense you've been here?"

Harry glared weakly at the professor. "I'm not dumb professor; I have eyes and I can see."

"Without your glasses, that's a surprise!" He sneered.

"It's not my fault that my uncle broke them, the fat ass bastard has always had it out for me!"

"So you've said, he beats you, he stabs you, he burns you… I have yet to see these marks that prove it…" Severus crossed his arms and towered over the boy. "But there is always an up side, other than helping you rid yourself of that cocky attitude… It could have been worse…"

"What he did to me, I admit, could have been worse… But it was only a step away from the most unforgivable thing he could have possibly done…"

"At least he didn't **touch** you… Or rape you!" He took another guess.

Harry grew pale, followed by a slightly green shade. He put a hand over his mouth and bowed his head, looking as though he were trying to hold something back. Laughter perhaps, the thought made Severus' lips curl into another sneered. At the last moment as Harry took another deep breath, he flung him self towards the toilet and released more blood into it.

The Professor took notice that a charm seemed to be holding the boy's long hair away from his face, but it hadn't been their before… His hair had been limp and matted with the blood from earlier, and now it was clean and holding it's self back. He also noticed that as soon as he had mentioned his uncle touching him or raping him he got sick. "Your uncle touched you inappropriately didn't he?"

Harry looked up shocked, but nodded. He sighed and cleaned his mouth with a small spell to get the metallic taste out and looked up at his professor. "I'm sorry about this professor, but… I tried to tell people what was happening, and it didn't work… So I can't have you knowing either…You'll just feel sorry for me, and we cannot have that."

"Where is your wand Potter?"

"In my room," He sighed. "I'm still sorry Professor… I apologize for this; but you won't remember so I don't see why it would matter. _Obliviate…_" He held out his hand towards the older man and frowned. Snape jerked slightly and looked around for a moment after Harry lowered his hand.

"Glad to see we could get you to come out of your trance Potter." The Professor said evilly. "Now, explain to me why you are vomiting blood!"

"I was hit a few times this summer, in the stomach. I guess it did something to me…" Harry shrugged defiantly and was about to leave when Molly rushed in with three vials.

"Finally woman, it takes you too long!" Snape snatched the vials from her and dragged Harry towards the sink. "Drink the potion for Nausea first." Harry cringed as he swallowed it down. "Good, now the potion for internal bleeding…" This potion was a little less bitter. "And the potion to relax your muscles."

"I can't take that one…" Harry said and pushed the potion away from him.

"And why not!"

"I'm allergic. It makes my throat swell shut." He looked at Snape, who looked like he wanted to shove the vial down his throat.

"That's impossible, the potion is a non-allergenic!"

"Oh, no, he's right Severus, Poppy told us about this… She said Harry had some very strange reactions to some of the potions he was required to drink…None of the muscle relaxants worked and most of them had very sever allergic reactions and strange side effects."

"Please, don't go into details…" Harry begged. "I don't think I want to remember…"

"Fine, fine… But Poppy said it was very strange that he should have these reaction. I don't remember why though." Molly got a thoughtful look on her face.

"That's because it's a **non-allergenic**!" Snape growled.

"Not really… The properties of most muscle relaxant potions contain a substance that is poisonous to some elfish species, Veela, and most hybrid species… Minus Wizard-Muggle breeds and werewolves." Harry sighed as he went to flush the blood away and walked over to the door. "I'm sorry Professor Snape, I know you are the potions master, but, to truly know what you're doing, you should learn about magical creatures too, and I don't mean the basics. Not everyone is half giant, veela, muggle or a pureblood."

"And how would you know this, Mr. Potter? Do tell me how you've figured this out?"

"I do read Professor, not as much as Hermione mind you, but I do, and my books tend to contain more useful information than any Miss. Granger's may." He smiled innocently. "Well…I'll be going now."

Molly shivered; that voice, it was so cold. Harry almost never spoke with malice on his tongue. But when he had said _Miss. Granger's_, it had come out even colder that Severus's when he was angry at one of the golden trio for something.

Draco groaned as he went up to bed. Dinner had been horrible, and greasy. What did they say it was…Well it was sausages of some sort and he had refused; he didn't want his arteries clogging and besides, he was a vegetarian. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to accept that though and continued shoving meats and unhealthy foods onto his plate.

He opened the door to the bedroom and noticed Harry was already peacefully asleep. Visions every night his ass. Potter seemed to be sleeping like a baby. He watched the sleeping boy roll on to his side and sigh. Draco rolled his eyes; for a while there he'd thought he felt sorry for Harry. Him feeling sorry for Potter! That was a joke!

Draco dressed for bed and climb in his. He was almost asleep to, then a loud groan filled the room. He sat up and glared at the bed across from his. Harry was tossing about violently and talking. Draco was getting ready to yell at Harry for waking him up when the groaning stopped and Harry's screams filled the room. Pleas filled with terror and pain. Draco felt like he was going to be ill and quickly put up silencing charms as the boy had told him to do.

The room was instantly quiet, but he could still see the raven haired boy's body rising off the bed and his mouth wide with silent screams. Draco laid back into his pillows and closed his eyes, attempting to force himself to sleep. But it was no use. Those screams where chiseled into his mind.

There was a creak. Draco sat up to see Harry stumbling towards the bathroom weakly, with red streaks going down his face. "Potter!" He said begrudgingly. But Harry only glanced at him, just long enough for Draco to see that the whites of his eyes were dark and slightly glowing, and continued on his way. "Potter! I'm talking to you!"

Harry stopped and looked at him again. "What do you want Draco?" His voice cracked.

Draco was silent for a moment. "What makes you scream like that?"

"Voldemort… usually…" He looked away and continued to the bathroom. The door shut with a click an water began to run signaling that he was going to take a shower.

Harry sighed as he stepped into the scalding hot shower. The burning droplets poured over his skin washing away the trails of blood and sweat. He grabbed a wash cloth and a bar of soap and got to work, scrubbing his body forcefully. His skin became raw and pink, burning and itching, but he still didn't feel clean. He would never feel clean, because in his eyes he would never be clean.

He felt his legs weaken as he slid down the tile wall and sat on the floor of the tub, head on his knees, choking back silent sobs. "How could I have allowed all of this to happen! I'm a bloody fuckin wizard, I should have been able to stop him or something! I could have in the very least defended myself and not just sat there begging for mercy, promising to be good! I'm just not good at anything am I!" Another sob quaked through his body.

Draco sighed as he laid back on his bed. Potter had been in the shower for an hour and a half. He had heard the muffled sobs and almost wanted to call the boy a sissy for crying because of a stupid nightmare, but the sound of the boys screams still were in his head, so he refrained himself.

He was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with the boy that no body knew about, obviously he was upset about something, and all of his friends were accusing him of lying about his relatives, Muggle relatives, and abuse was common in the muggle world, it was just well hidden. So, maybe he wasn't lying, maybe he was telling the truth, maybe he was hiding what had happened because no body would believe him. What ever the reason, there was something different and not right about the boy this year. Well, it technically wasn't the next school year yet, but Potter had definitely been through something that had changed him, a lot.

When Draco had arrived Harry had not said cruel words like he had expected, his face wasn't twisted into a look of disgust like his long time friend Ron's had, and he had acknowledged him, not just ignore him like he could have when asked about his dreams.

The water stopped and footsteps could be heard as Harry stepped out of the shower and onto the slightly lower floor followed by a crash.

Draco jumped from his bed and dashed over to the door just as it swung opened and Potter walked out with a towel around his waist and a bleeding fist. He was pale and his eyes were puffy and red. Something was wrong.

"Potter! What in bloody hell did you do!"

Harry glared at him and went over to his trunk, pulling out his clothes for the next day and putting them on. "What does it look like I did?"

Draco glanced in the bathroom, the mirror and the shower doors were shattered. "Why are you getting dressed? It's almost one in the morning."

"I'm not going back to sleep, so there is no point in putting pajama's on. And I'm sure that you would prefer clothes to me walking around naked." He rolled his eyes at Draco's disgusted look.

"I find that would rather disgusting, you're practically a puddle of goo."

"Like your body is any better than mine." Harry snorted. " And I am not a puddle of goo."

"My body is better than yours… I have a six pack." He said proudly. "And you, your belly is all baby fat, I have witnessed your changing of shirts. And you walking out of the bathroom basically naked."

"And both times witnessed while you are looking away...And I have a glamour cast." Harry mumbled the last part as he sat on his bed and grabbed his guitar.

"What is it exactly that you play on the thing?" Draco looked at it curiously watching as the colors changed from red/black to green/black.

The green eyed boy looked up at him and began to speak but noticed Draco couldn't hear him and waved his hand to take down Draco's silencing charms. "Sorry, I was trying to say, I can't write my own music yet, so I just play what I hear."

The blonde boy looked at him curiously. Had he just removed the charm his had set up with the flick of a wrist! No, it was just his imagination. "What do you listen to? Certainly you don't listen to anything that can be actually played. Considering that is, that heavy metal sounds like you are beating your guitar with a metal bat."

Harry nodded. "Some bands do, other bands you can't understand a word that they are saying. But I like metal… Bands like Disturbed are rather good. But they sound like they use part of the same beat in every song. Pop is to cheery and fake, and well rock and punk are both overrated."

"Sound's like you don't like anything, and if that is so, why do you play guitar?"

"Hey!" He pouted. "I like classical music and I never said I didn't like that music, I just said what was wrong with it!"

"I doubt you can even play… Let alone ever be able to write your own music!" Draco laughed and fell back on his bed.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I've tried, but I don't like what I come up with, so your probably right about not ever being able to write my own music but I can play the guitar and though I've only been playing for a few weeks I can say that I play quite well for a beginner."

Draco sat up and scowled. "Let me hear then."

"Lyrics and all?"

"You wrote lyrics, this I must hear. Go on then Potter, let me hear."

Harry sighed again and began to play softly, making sure that the guitar was in tune before strumming a little harder.

_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?_

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words _

We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

_I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move  
The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon  
Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow _

I've got some friends, some that I hardly know  
But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world  
We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go

We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand...until you hold my hand

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words _

We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

Swing life awayx4

_(Band- Rise Against, Year-2004, Album-Siren Song of The Counter Culture, Song- Swing Life away)_

Draco stared at him. He thought he would be laughing at the boy before he was done, but as it turned out, Harry had a beautiful singing voice. Strange lyrics considering his attitude towards people. But he could play, he could sing, what other hidden talents did he have.

The blonde was unable to resist. "What else can you do?" He asked. "Play any other instruments? Any other hidden talents?"

"I can play piano…I learned last year by listening to someone play in the room or requirement on nights I couldn't sleep…I never went in to listen though…They played so well; I didn't want to interrupt who ever it was."

Draco blinked. He was in the room of requirement almost every night, practicing and playing to sooth his nerves. It was always late and no one was ever away between midnight and dawn. Had Potter learned from him? He must have, it was only logical, and it seemed he could play by ear.

Harry nodded. "I've always been able to play by ear. Mostly at least… The guitar was a little harder than the piano."

Draco blinked again, he must have said that out loud. "I see… So what is this spat going on between you and the inseparable pair of pains in my ass?"

The raven haired boy looked down and shook his head. "I know you hear them, I shouldn't have to explain it."

"I don't often listen to what others are fighting about. It gets boring after a while, though that little speech you get Weasley was very curious. Care to explain?"

Harry sighed and continued to look down. "I tried… I tried to let them know that something happened this summer, and they won't believe me… Like it's impossible for the 'golden boy' to be put in a situation he can't find his way out of." Red tears were again forming in the corners of his eyes. "In all honesty I feel more comfortable telling you anything that happened than anyone else."

Why was he crying red! Draco looked at him curiously. "And why is that?"

The boy smirked uncharacteristically. "You didn't like me to start with. Anything I may tell you, you would have found out anyhow had I told…Actually I did… Well you would have found out anyhow and can use it against me regardless. So it really wouldn't make a difference if I tell you or not."

"Are you going to?"

"Will you listen and not interrupt me like Snape did when I had a mental breakdown in the lavatory after vomiting up so much blood I shouldn't really be able to move right now?"

"I get the impression that something bad happened to you, but you seem to be telling everyone… That makes it rather unbelievable."

"I didn't want to be like those people who keep it inside and let it fester until all that's left is bitter self hatred. I tried to tell someone, but no one will believe me… And I don't want to show them all of my scars, it would scare them away."

"Fine… I will listen and will not interrupt as long as you answer my questions afterwards."

"Done…" Harry agreed and began with his story.


	4. Chapter 4

-1

Chapter Four:

Draco stared in horror as Harry finished with his story. No, no, no, no, NO! This could not be real! This was the boy-who-lived! These kinds of things didn't happen to saviors…Or maybe they did, but he was the good guy! He was supposed to have a heroism complex, live happily with the last of his relatives and be a stuck up asshole! Or that's how Draco had saw it sense the dark haired boy had turned down his hand of friendship.

But still, the boy had been beaten on an almost daily bases and he was one of the ones trying to reach out for help, not just ignore it and make himself believe that he had done something wrong, and yet no one had believed a word he was saying, not even the headmistress who, by law, was not allowed to ignore such plea attempts.

He was sure that there was much more to it than just a beating though. The boy seemed to be a little shaken up about something that had obviously made him rub his skin raw while he was in the shower. Then of course break everything glass around him at the time. Why did he do that?

"Potter, when you were done with your shower why did you break everything?"

"Mirrors and things you can see your reflection in make me angry… I can hardly see myself in a mirror anymore. And I could see the reflection of the painting on the wall on the shower door… My reflection is not of me. Just something else to prove I'm not supposed to be here."

"There is something terribly wrong with you. You know that." He paused. "You cry red tears, you've lost enough blood to kill any man, your fist was bleeding and now there is not even a scar-"

"Glamour,"

"What was that, I do believe you mumbled."

"I use a glamour, that's all everything is, a glamour! Even my bloody tattoo's are glamour's (except the bear claw). That's all wizards tattoos are anyhow; still everything but the color of my hair, the color of my eyes and all of my piercing's are fake!"

He nodded. He'd known the tan was fake but **EVERYTHING** being fake was to far fetched, and why was Potter trusting him! Oh yeah, that's right, he'd find out and sooner or later from gossip and use it against him anyhow.

"If it's all fake then let me remove the glamour's so that I might see your true face."

Harry shook his head. "No, I will remove them myself, there are things on me I don't care for others to see."

Draco rolled his eyes, "If you take them off I can't tell what you are altering and what you are not. I will take them off, you can Obliviate anything from my mind you are uncomfortable with." Did he just… Was he just… Wow…Sense when did he, Draco Malfoy make deals and attempt agreements with anyone to get something he wanted. Normally he would just take it. Ah well, the boy had been through a lot, maybe.

The raven hair boy sighed and bowed his head. "Go ahead then."

The blonde did just that. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at the smaller boy. "Finite Incantatem…"

In a bright flash the glamour's were gone and before him stood a creamy white male with rose red lips and narrow almond shaped, black outlined, cat slit eyes. His nose was slender, his cheek bones were high, his chin was broad, but not overly so, and scars covered his face that had the attention taken off of them by the many rings that he wore. He had done it on purpose, the rings that is. They all had a place drawing attention away from the badly scarred areas to the almost clear ones.

He wasn't done looking over the boy yet though. His neck was slender, his shoulders were broad, once again not overly so, his dark hair fell in waves down his back and even with his shirt on Draco could see small lumps on him.

"Take off your shirt." He stated.

Harry raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow but comply and pulled the shirt over his head and threw it onto the bed behind of him.

Draco held back the need to gasp. The lumps were his muscles! Potter was cut! Like a diamond, and had very little body hair! But what was that? He gingerly reached forward and touched the dark rows of thin lines on the, still smaller, boy's skin. He recognized this. The boy was resorting to self injury because no one would believe him.

"You shouldn't do things like that Harry, you could end up killing yourself, or at least end up in the hospital."

"I heal to quickly… It's that bad blood of mine."

Draco rolled his eyes thinking he was speaking of the muggle blood. "Well you still should, it's a nasty habit that takes far to long to beat… Now where else do you cut?"

He hesitated. "Just there on my chest, it's the easiest to hide."

"You're lying, the easiest placed are on your legs and ankles, I should know." The blonde reached down and pulled the boy's pants down. BIG SURPRISE! Harry didn't wear underwear! Draco got an eye full and not only that a pierced eye full. "Didn't that…em… hurt?" He said avoiding eye contact.

"Yes…"

"Then why did you have it done?"

"Felt like it. It didn't hurt for long. What sucked was trying to get the twelve gage through."

Draco shivered. That must have hurt like hell! He noticed Harry reaching down and covering himself. How could he hide it so well? He was quite large, not as large as himself, but still big. Well anyhow, Draco crouched down and began examining the boy's legs finding more rows and some scars that were shaped like a belt. Others looked like burns from a branding iron.

He looked back up at the boys chest. There was a spiral on his chest that looked to be from a stove. Draco walked around to the back of the boy and looked him over. Claw marks covered his back along with what would have been deep lacerations and to scars that seemed to stand out. One on the lower half of each shoulder blade.

Curious… He traced the strange marks with his fingers and almost smirked as the skin twitched beneath the tips of them.

"Those are birthmarks…They've always been there." Harry sighed, this was weird. He had never shared this much about himself with anyone and he certainly didn't allow them to see what he really looked like, not after first year at least. If they saw the real him they would certainly make fun of him, especially for his pointy ears. Well, his hair would hide that, but it would be rather hard to hide his cat slit eyes. His stomach grumbled causing him to wince. "Sorry, but I should probably go and eat something."

Draco nodded. "I didn't see you at dinner."

"I eat healthy now…Mrs. Weasley always insists on giving us food so greasy that you could practically ring it out… It's not all that great, not like it was second year." He said pulling his pants back up to his hips and replacing most of the glamour's, except for the tattoos which would need to be redone.

"Don't," The blonde said earning a strange look from Harry. "Don't put the tattoo's back on. It's not you."

"And how do you know what and what isn't me?"

"You told me your story."

"I told you about my summer, that's not my story… Nobody knows my story and nobody, as far as I am concerned, ever will." Harry pulled the shirt over his head and walked silently out of the room, never making a sound as he moved around.

Harry heard the stairs groan as he reached the bottom step and looked around make sure he had not waken anyone up. He shook his head, mumbling something about just being paranoid. He worked his way to the kitchen and stopped at the door as voices crept to his ears.

"_Now Molly, don't be ridiculous… Harry would never let his relatives do something like that to him…"_ Dumbledore's voice came quietly through the door.

"_I disagree Albus; the boy has told me his whole story, the muggle did not only beat him, he sexually abused him!"_ That was professor Snape. _"He's powerful, more powerful than maybe you even. The boy can perform advanced spells with wandless magic, and is not even remotely using his powers. His attempt to Obliviate me was almost successful."_

There was a sigh and a defiant grunt. _"The boy is not more powerful than me, Severus. The boy is but a tool, he will help me bring down Tom Riddle."_

"_Albus, is all of this really necessary to defeat one man!"_ Molly yelled at him.

Harry could almost see the man smirking as he said. _"It is the only way… Harry is an impressionable young boy, he could easily become the next 'dark' lord if not put on the correct path."_

"_I agree with Albus, you saw what trouble his dreams have caused. He causes almost as much pain as Tom Riddle does! We, together, have decided that if Harry survives the battle with him… We will have to break his wand…"_ Minerva said and sighed as a sob erupted from Molly's lips. _"I know it's hard Molly, but it's our only choice, chances are after the war, Harry will be on the brink of insanity."_

"_IT WILL BREAK HIM! IF YOU BREAK HIS WAND HE WILL DIE SLOWLY, he…he already has depression… I know he does, he may not realize it, but it's written all over his face… Guilt, pain, grief and regret."_

"_Which it why, Molly, we will erase his memories… He will be given false memories, as will the people around him. He'll never know the difference."_ Albus sighed once more.

"_He will Albus, Harry isn't a dumb child, he's quiet intelligent for his age group." _ Molly was crying.

"_No, he has Miss. Granger to help with his homework. This I know. The boy is always being forced to study by her. With her Harry would likely be as ignorant as a first year muggle-born." _Minerva scolded.

Harry, who could listen not longer, dashed silently bad to his bedroom and locked himself within the confines of his bathroom, going straight for the bag containing his bathing supplies and his razor. He sat on the edge of the tub and pulled up his pants leg.

He didn't want this, really he didn't. He knew he was being used, but he didn't want to be the boy who lived! He wanted to be Harry, the real Harry, not the imitation. He positioned the blade on his ankle and sighed in content as blood rushed from the thin cut, the numbness and pain along with it.

There was a soft knock at the door followed by a low rumble. "Harry," Draco's voice penetrated the door. "Are you alright?"

A small whine escaped his lips as he attempted to answer.

"Harry! I'm going to go and get Severus and the Headmaster!"

"DON'T!" Harry yelled, dropping the razor in the sink and throwing opened the door. Draco had frozen in the middle of the room and was just staring at him with a curious look. "I-I…"

Draco watched as Harry sank to his knees causing his pants to ride up on his ankles and smear blood all up his leg. The blonde walked over to the boy and crouched down. "What happened?" His voice was soft.

Harry looked to the side. "I heard them talking…They're going to erase my memories; if I don't die in the final battle that is. They think Hermione does my work for me…They called me ignorant…"

The blonde haired boy frowned and embraced the raven. "It's okay… They wouldn't do that…" He felt Harry's body begin to tremble. "They would, wouldn't they?" He nodded and sobbed into Draco's shoulder.

"I-I need to leave…" He mumbled. "I've got to leave now…There is nothing left here."

"Where will you go if you leave?" Draco was beginning to worry. The boy had just been in their bathroom cutting himself, he'd heard the only people that had ever 'cared' about him making plans to erase his memories, and he came from a 'home' full of abusive relatives; minus one.

"I have plenty of money… I'll rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron." He felt the blondes grip tighten. "What?"

"I won't let you leave while you're still doing that!" He looked pointedly at Harry's leg.

"You can't stop me." Harry said and tilted his head back so he could look at the boy. Tears filled his eyes, but he blinked them away.

"Then I'll just have to come with you." Draco pulled away from him and stood, helping the raven haired boy up along with him. "Don't talk me out of it…"

"Why would you want to help me…?"

The blonde sighed and turned around, rolling up his sleeves as he did so. "Because, I have the same problem as you." The scars stood out on his pale skin. "I didn't come from an abusive family like you did, quite the contrary. My father and mother both love me and treat me wonderfully, but I had and still have an empty, lonely feeling that won't go away. I control it now, I don't need the blade… You shouldn't…"

"How did you stop?" Harry couldn't help but ask, wiping up the red tears that had made trails on his face again.

"I cut through a vain by mistake. I could have and almost did die. But father found me, he took me to the hospital and had stitches put in it… They won't heal a cut like that with magic. They say that you should heal the muggle way, that way you will know the severity of your choices. Father, of course and obviously, found out what I was doing and asked me 'why?'. All I could say to him was 'Because it hurts.'."

"I remember hearing something about that… Last summer wasn't it? People were talking about how you were 'attacked' by the side of 'light' and ended up in intensive care."

Draco snorted. "Hardly…But yes it was last summer and that is where that story was derived." He paused and looked at the boy in front of him with worried eyes. "Do you really want to leave here?" Harry nodded. "Then we'll leave now, while everyone is still in they're rooms."

Harry looked shocked but nodded, all but too happy to leave that hell hole. They packet what little things had been taken out of their trunks and shrunk them down to put in their pockets.

Molly sighed as she left the kitchen and ventured into the living room. She froze in the doorway and watched the interaction before her.

"Are you sure you want to leave Harry? You are safe here." Draco said and gave the raven a serious look.

Harry nodded. "Why would I want to be around a group of people who are planning my demise, and people that don't trust me? I am more than ready to leave this place." He sniffled as bloody tears flooded his eyes.

_When did Harry become so emotional?_ Molly thought and watch the blonde embrace him.

"It's fine… Come on, we need to go before someone finds us leaving…" Harry nodded and grabbed a handful of floo powder from the jar next to the fire place and threw it in.

Before Molly could blink they were both gone. She sighed and left for the kitchen to start on breakfast.

"Molly," Severus said coming down the stairs. "Have you by chance spotted Draco around? I was to take him and tutor him in potions today."

"I'm sorry Severus, I haven't, but if I see him, I'll tell him you were looking to speak with him." Molly said.

"You're lying to me woman! What is my godson up to this time?"

"He and Harry have left for Daigon Ally… They wish to stay there for the last four days."

The oily haired potions master quickly ran up the other staircase to the boy's room. "DRACO MALFOY!" He yelled angrily, looking around the room. No answer. He threw opened closet doors and smashed in the bathroom door. No one was in there obviously and he turned to leave; something red caught his eye.

He looked down, there in the sink was a bloody razor. He took out his wand and cast a small spell to see who the last person that touched it was. _Harry Potter_ Arose in green smoke. It was only right to assume that this was Harry's blood. That is unless Draco had a break down.

Severus walked back out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. There was a note on the bed.

_Severus,_

_Harry and I have left to stay the rest of the summer in Daigon Ally. Harry heard you talking with Dumbledore earlier and thought it would be for the best that he leave. The reasons are obvious, but incase you haven't figured it out, he has the same problem as I. (There is proof in the Bathroom) It would be very bad for his health for him to stay here any longer. _

_I've seen his scars Severus, he doesn't need anymore. Please, don't tell that old crackpot and his flunky that Harry heard them, he'd rather they not know… He says he'll let them know when he's ready. _

_I think he's up to something though… He could be trying to expose Dragon and Snake… Oh well, we have to leave so no one follows… See you when school starts back._

_Your Godson_

_Draco_

Severus put the letter in his pocket and shook his head. _'Dragon and Snake… Clever Draco, very clever, but I'm afraid if Albus saw this he'd know exactly what you mean…'_ He sighed and left the room.

"Two rooms or one?" Thom, the bartender(eh?) of the Leaky Cauldron asked.

"Two"

"One"

Draco and Harry looked at each other.

"One will be fine Thom…" Harry sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win an argument with Draco right now. Especially sense he'd ended up in Knockturn ally, again! He smiled as he was handed a key and left to their room. "You do realize, Draco, that most of the time there is only one bed in the rooms here."

Draco shrugged. "At least this way I can keep a better eye on you…And take off your glamour… No one will recognize you that way. You won't be in the papers or be reported to Dumbledore."

Harry nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

** Yay my writers block went away! Thanks to all those of you that reviewed... much luv 3**

-1Chapter Five:

The week pasted quickly as Harry and Draco both found themselves scurrying around the room gathering their discarded items.

"Don't put your glamour's back on yet!" Draco scolded. "Wait until you get on the train."

Harry sighed but nodded. "Fine…" In truth, Harry liked being the real him, scars covered of course, but it still made him feel real, and in that he needed the blade less and less. Draco had helped in this and had proved to be a very good friend. Yes, they were friends now, though when they were at Hogwarts they would act like enemies again, but that was okay, they had summer and holidays.

Draco rather liked Harry's looks when he wasn't using magic to alter his appearance. He was beautiful and seemed to be a little more relaxed around people. He'd had very few nightmares sense they'd left the Black house, though he had heard Harry have conversations with the Dark Lord at night; he could never fully understand what they were talking about, or what Harry was saying. He'd caught a few words like 'Deatheaters', 'heir', and 'join', but that was all and it wasn't hardly enough to figure out what was going on.

Last night had been just a tad bit different though, Harry had only said one word, 'Yes,' and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Dracoooooooooo….. Whoooooohoooooo…" Harry said waving a hand in front of the blondes face.

"What!" He snapped making Harry jump and step back just a bit. "Sorry, I was thinking, what was it that you needed?"

"I-I was asking if you were ready to go…"

"Oh course… Could you-" He gestured to his trunk and watched as it shrank to the size of a small stone. "Thank you. Did you return the key?"

"Yes, now come on or we'll miss the train, and there is no way I am flying you all the way to Hogwarts…"

"How could you, we left our brooms at school over the summer…What aren't you telling me!" He said a bit miffed.

"It was suggested that I tell you what those scars/birthmarks under my shoulder blades are from… The out of place ones that can't be covered up, that you have fun pointing out whenever I'm walking around with out a shirt."

"Well get on with it…" Draco tapped his foot on the floor like and angry mother.

"Well…eh…I don't want to tell you now…Like, here… can we wait until after the evening feast?… I can show you in the room of requirement or pretend to be going for a walk at the lake." Harry was beginning to twitch.

"How about you tell me now, and show me later…"

Harry nodded. "I'm a maliherpty…." He mumbled.

"What? You have mali who?"

"Male haeritoe…"

"A male hairy toe?" Draco cringed at the thought of having furry feet.

"What! NO!" Harry sighed. "Never mind, I'll tell you on the train. Or after dinner…"

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed his things.

"Where are they!" Hermione said in a frustrated tone. "They were supposed to meet us five minutes ago…"

"Calm down 'Mione, they'll be here, it's not like being five minutes late will end the world." Ron said wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning against the train.

"Hermione!" Came a familiar voice though the crowd. "Hey!"

"Harry!" She said happily looking in the direction of the voice, but there was no Harry, just Draco and some Slytherin looking boy. He was beautiful, but that's not the point. "Hello, Malfoy, where's Harry? He was supposed to be coming with you! Unless you killed him and betrayed us after we let you live with us."

"For a day and a half… Oh what a wonderful accomplishment…" The boy next to him said bitterly. "Honestly, we spend more time around him while in school."

Hermione looked this boy over, a lovely aristocratic looking face with the body of a god, oh yes, this boy was a Slytherin. Not at all like the other houses, or Harry, who still had baby fat surrounding his muscles making them look almost invisible. "Who are you!" She hissed.

The boy looked down and slightly distraught. "It's me… Harry."

The bushy haired girl tensed and glared angrily. "You liar! YOU LIAR! YOU AREN'T HARRY! HARRY IS A CHUBBY GRYFFINDOR BOY! NOT A THIN, UGLY SLYTHERIN!"

Draco saw his new friend, used to be enemy's, lower lip quiver slightly. He glared at the Gryffindor girl and was tempted to strangle her. He'd just began to get Harry comfortable with showing how he really felt and looked, and now, he was about to have a breakdown in public! "How dare you!" Draco hissed. "How dare you say such a horrible thing to him! He has been nothing but I friend to you! And you won't-" A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"It's fine Draco…" His face was emotionless. "Let-let's just get on the train…I think I'm going to be sick if I'm called a liar again…"

"Alright…Go ahead then Harry I'm right behind of you." The boy nodded and climbed on to the train. "Just remember Hermione," He hissed at the girl. "You are the one that drove him away, made him cause himself harm and turned him into something to fear…"

Hermione snorted and watched the blonde boy step onto the train. "Harry, something to fear? Maybe in the eyes of the dark lord, but not me."

Ron moved away from his girlfriend a little. He'd seen Harry like that before, he known about the glamour sense second year, but he didn't say anything, just like now. "Come on, we're going to be left if we don't get on now, and we still need to find a compartment."

Harry sighed and curled his knees under his chin. "Do you think this is punishment for keeping what I am a secret for so long?" he asked the blonde who was across from him.

"No, I think your other friends, are just ignorant and uncaring. Have they always been like this?"

"I suppose they have…Ron has always been one to believe the rumors and Hermione reads to much into everything…I suppose that's why they won't believe me…" Harry glanced out the window as an owl dove down and flew next to their cabin.

Draco opened the window to let the solid black owl in. "It's Severus's owl." He said answering the unasked question as he took the letter from the creature and petted him on the head. The owl flew out with a last glance at Harry.

_Dragon,_

_It seems our boss has been in recent contact with the **Potter**. He has told me some rather strange news and requests that he be resorted. The reason for this I do not know, but obviously he is planning something that the old bat and his woman can't see. Inform him will you…And tell him that the boss looks forward to meeting him…_

_Snake_

"He says, that you are going to be resorted…And that 'boss' is looking forwards to meeting you…On non-violent terms." Draco looked at him curiously. "I know you've been in contact with him, but what were you talking about?"

Harry glanced at him and then back out the window. "Draco, are you really on the side that Dumbledore claims… Are you fighting for his 'better cause' or are you just spying for 'boss'?"

Draco was a little shocked. "W-why do you ask?"

"It's okay…. I know the answer. You stuttered when I asked you, you aren't really on the side of light…" Harry felt a wand at his throat and looked at Draco.

"You are my friend Harry, but I will kill you."

"You can't, only Voldemort has the power to kill me. Besides," Harry looked back out the window feeling the wand press deeper into his neck. "I wouldn't tell anyone, but it was a little obvious what you were doing, to me at least. Your father 'killed' Dumbledore, gaining our trust and you had the dark mark burned onto you, but not in the traditional area. Am I right? It's somewhere not many people would see?"

"Harry, shut up, I'm warning you…"

"I'm one of the others too you know, Dumbledore and McGonagall think that they both have me on such a tight leash that I would never do anything without their knowing… But there is one place that they can't get that I can do what I please…And only one other has access to. I am on the same side as you Draco, whether I have the mark or not… I don't need it to be called, I have my scar for that. It bleeds whenever he wishes to speak to me."

Draco slowly moved his wand away from Harry's neck and watched as narrow green eyes set them selves on his own silver ones. He blink and his eyes grew wide. Harry's eyes had developed a red-ish gold around his pupil; it was beautiful. "You're fighting for Lord-"

"Yes," He said cutting Draco off. "His cause makes far more sense than Dumbledore's. The old man fights for the death of Riddle, because he believes that Wizards and Muggles can live in peace. But there are still those who would use us for weapons, Tom doesn't want that, so he fights against it. He believes that muggles and wizards should be separated, not in a racist way, but a way that will keep our kind from being forcefully used in war, or studied so the muggles can create powers of their own…Until the war is over, he will keep killing the muggle-borns and half-bloods, but afterwards they will be fine…"

"How long have you been on our side?" Draco sat down and watch Harry cast a silencing charm around the cabin.

"I decided I would change sides soon after school had let out. Tom had been sending me messages all year asking me to join and when I found out Dumbledore was going to have less of a hold on me, I jumped at the chance to get under the old mans skin."

There was a knock on the door as it opened and three people filed in. "Oh great, the only compartment with enough seats and we have to share it with the new kid and the Slytherin Prat from hell…" Hermione groaned.

"Well if you don't like it, find different ones. Or sit in the very last one like we did third year with Remus." Harry looked away and out the window. "You're not welcome here anyhow."

"We are part of Harry Potter's golden trio. We are welcome anywhere."

Harry stiffened. So it was as he had at first suspected; he was being used. He stood up, towering over the three. "Get out!" His voices was a hiss. "I've had enough of your deceit. You call me a liar, and yet you only befriend me because of my fame and wealth! I should have figured that out during the tournament fourth year. I should have figure that out so easily!"

"But you didn't!" Ron said. "You couldn't anyhow. Hermione was the only reason you're as smart as you are, Harry! Without her you'd be as ignorant as a first year and in the low classes!"

_Ignorant…Hermione's the only reason…first years!_ The words flooded his mind. The same words he'd heard McGonagall and Dumbledore say. Well, no more! "NO MORE!" He yelled. "The only reason I seem ignorant to you is because I let Hermione drag me into the library, forcing me to read countless books full of worthless information! Most of those books are bogus anyhow!"

Harry paused to take a breath and Hermione started again. "Oh really. So you're smart then? I suppose you think yourself powerful too? We'll just have to see…_Incarcerous!_"

"_PROTEGO!_" The raven yelled throwing a hand up in front of himself. The shield absorbed the spell cast and disappeared. "Do not underestimate me, it may be the last thing you ever do…Now get out!"

"H-Harry…" Ginny said quietly. "Why are you being like this?"

Harry's ears twitched. "Because, I am not wanted… Leave, or I will make sure you pay the consequences along with your brother and his bitch."

Draco watched as the three filed out and closed the door. "So, are you going to put the glamour back on now?"

He shook his head. "I will when we get to Hogwarts. I don't need McGonagall reporting to Dumbledore. No doubt the old man will still have people watching me."

"How do you think he'll react to your being resorted?"

"He probably thinks it was his idea…Arrogant old fool."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"_Harry, I want you to come with your first Deatheater meeting with Draco." Tom said sitting up in his cushy leather chair. "Also, I want you to bear my mark… Just for insurance purposes. I know that it is highly unlikely that you will be turning on me, and that isn't the reason. But most of my followers are sure to be skeptical and attack you anyhow. My inner circle will not find out, however, until you arrive. So do not fret when you are put in Slytherin and are attacked a few times."_

_The raven nodded. "Yes, master."_

"_Please, Harry, do not call me that, we are equals after all and you are my heir… I do demand respect from you, but I will give you respect in return."_

_Harry looked up at him and tilted his head to the side. "What shall I call you then?"_

_The man smiled at his charge and held out a hand as if to help him stand. "You will call me Tom, my name." He said and pulled the young man into his lap. "And you will not bow to me. You will stand with me."_

_Harry smiled, but his dream was beginning to fade. "Thank you Tom… I'll see you later!"_

"_I will be looking forward to your visit… Don't forget, you will be coming with Draco."_

"_Of course!"_

_Harry…_

_Hey! Harry!_

_WAKE UP!_

Harry shot up out of his seat and looked around frantically. Draco was standing next to him with his arms crossed. "What?"

"S'about time you woke up, we are reaching school. You need to get in your robes and reapply your glamour." Draco said. His looks softened. "Were you talking to our Lord?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, he said I was to arrive with you to the first meeting."

"Then your first meeting will be in about two weeks. Do you think you can handle that? I mean, you're obviously going to be in Slytherin, being around the other deatheater children without them know exactly how important you are?"

Harry shrugged. "Does it matter, Tom and I have talked about this a little, so I am rather expecting it. I can handle being teased and beaten and anything else you can think of. What I feel I'm going to have trouble with is not cutting once I begin using the glamour; and how I will maintain an innocent look once I am resorted."

"I can help you with that…And the cutting…" Draco looked out the window and threw a bundle of robes at Harry. "Get dressed!"

McGonagall paced in the Great Hall. Harry Potter was going to be resorted on Dumbledore's request, but something was still odd about it. He'd said it was because the dark lord was going to target him, and now that he was friends with Draco he could be protected by someone he wasn't having a fight with.

She didn't really buy it, but Dumbledore had his ways, and she didn't often buy anything he said anyhow.

Students began filling in their house table's seats and re-finding the friends that had been lost in the carriages. There were shouts of joy and laughter echoing through out the room and it seemed like everyone had a smile on their faces except for two.

In the corner of the Great Hall were Harry and Draco; one with a sad and scared look and the other with an angry and annoyed look.

Minerva stood up and held her hands up, much like Albus used to, and waited for the hall to settle down. "The sorting will begin momentarily… The hat will not be singing a song this year for a resort has been requested." The room was filled with groans of annoyance and disappointment. "If the first years would be brought in please," The double doors opened and a long line of new students stepped forwards. "Thank you Hagrid, now, if the student who wished to be resorted would step forward, we can begin."

She looked towards Harry and Draco. They shared a hug and a quiet talk before Harry walked slowly forward. There were gasps and laughs (mostly from Slytherin). She could tell Harry was catching what the Slytherin's were saying and frowned.

"_If he is resorted into this house, I'll kill him."_

"_If he gets this house and sits next to me I'm going to stab him with my fork."_

"_He's going to be resorted into Hufflpuff, watch! He's too stupid to be in any other house, I'm surprised that he even got into Gryffindor."_

"_Yeah, you know the only reason he's as smart as he is, is because that mudblood Granger forced him to read all of those books."_

Harry tensed and grew angry. He could hear everything they were saying and was determined to prove that he wasn't what they thought! He sat down as he reached the stool and hardened his face as the hat was placed atop his head.

"Hello again, Harry Potter," It said aloud. This was different. "Yes, in a resorting we are required to speak aloud, we need to know your reasons for being resorted, and why it was desired."

"Of course…" Harry sighed. "Shall we begin then?"

"Hm," The hat smirked. "Yes, Now lets see why you want a resort……Oh my! What a horrible summer you have had! This is worse than the life of Sir Riddle! Your friends didn't believe the truth, and would believe a lie… They call you a liar; it makes you sick on your stomach…You show them your true self and they claim you not to be who you say… They only want your wealth and fame…You want to start over and get away from them…You dislike being controlled. You hate being used!… My boy, it's about time you came to your senses! I told you to be in Slytherin! THAT YOU WOULD BE GREAT! But you followed your first friend because you didn't want to be alone…That will change soon I feel…"

Harry clutched his head from under the hat. "What are you doing! It hurts!"

"I'm going to show them who you are Harry! The truth behind your heritage needs to be revealed! THE TRUTH, LET THEM SEE YOUR BRILIANT WINGS SO THAT YOU MAY FLY FREELY WITH THE BIRDS!"

"NO! NOT YET!" Harry yelled at the hat. "THEY CAN'T KNOW YET! IT'S NOT THE RIGHT TIME!" A calming voice filled his head. _Mr. Potter, I have orders from My Lord Voldemort to remove most of your glamour, I will leave your scars covered, but it is his wish that you show them that they are not dealing with a human, they cannot harm you the same way… Forgive me Harry, I may put you in pain if you continue resisting._ Harry stopped as the hat whispered to him and began ripping pieces of the glamour from his body.

'_I suppose I won't be needing my glasses anymore…' _He thought and took them off and crushed them in his palm.

He looked up at the people in the hall. All eyes were on him, most of them in shock, but the Slytherin's were laughing, while Draco was glaring that the group.

"LOOK A BEAST!" One of the new first years cried. "GET THE PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES!"

Snape looked at the boy in awe; he was a beautiful, and rare, male harpy, or half at least, either way, he was a prize. McGonagall looked a bit shocked and frightened, this made Snape happy.

"THIS BOY IS FAR MORE THAN HE SEEMS, FAR SMARTER THAN HE LOOKS! I DECLARE THIS BOY TO BE IN THE HOUSE OF SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled.

Harry took the hat off of his head and placed it on the stool. He walked over to the shocked table and sat near the edge next to Draco.

"This is what you wanted to tell me?" the blonde asked quietly and offered a friendly smile. "I didn't realize a harpy's wings were so small…"

"They're not, the damn hat didn't bring them all the way out. An average harpy's wing span is about fifteen to twenty feet… My wing span is around thirty or forty."

Draco offered another smile as the sorting began. "Why so large?"

"The span of a harpy's wings is a symbol of how strong that particular one truly is… There have in the past been Harpy's with wing spans of eighty to ninety feet…That's when it becomes a liability. With wings that big, they lose their agility and have to rely on brute strength."

"So, your span is ideal?"

"Yes…"

Draco nodded and turned to the droning voice of the headmistress.

"Nott, I have called you here, to order you to break Lucius Malfoy out of Azkaban…" Voldemort said with a wicked smile. "I assume you already know that his son is taking care of some, presious 'cargo' of mine?"

"Yes, my Lord, I do know…Young Malfoy takes care of the one and only Harry Potter." The dark (?) haired man said calmly.

"Good… Harry's parents weren't as loyal to Dumbledore as they were assumed to be… Mr. Potter takes after them…"

"He has, switched sides, my Lord?" Nott asked quietly. "The boy will be loyal to us will he not?"

"He knows Albus was manipulating him, I am very sure that he will, I have had him switched to his appropriate house…You mustn't tell anyone of this Nott, they are not to find out until the next meeting."

"Aye, shall I be off to retrieve Lucius now?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Voldemort smiled and looked to the happily hissing snake next to him as a loud crack rang out in the room, signaling Nott's disappearance. "Kisa, I'm sending you to Harry, alright, I want you to take good care of him, and bite anyone who dares hurt him."

"_Yes My master…I will do as told…Is this Harry, as kind as you?"_

"_Of course Kisa. I shall send you tonight."_ The snake bobbed her head at this and curled up in a warm spot next to the fire.

Harry sighed as he looked down at his meal disdainfully. He'd not had a decent meal for weeks among weeks it seemed, not sense the beginning of summer at least, and he was starving.

Draco noticed this and nudged Harry in the ribs and urged him to eat but he just shook his head and stirred the potato's around on his plate. He looked up at Severus and silently pleaded with him to help; the man nodded and began to think deeply before his head snapped up and he summoned a house elf.

Draco watched them speak for a moment and the elf disappear; only seconds later a second one walked up to Harry and scooped a large steak into his plate and replaced his goblet with an ebony one.

Harry gave the elf a questioning look and was about to ask but the elf beat him to it.

"Professor Snape says that Tippie should bring Mr. Harry a rare cooked steak and a goblet of 'human life'." He said quietly. "He said that Tippie should do this for Mr. Harry during every meal… Does this please you?"

Harry smiled. "Thank you, it does… Could you thank him for me?"

"Of course master!" The elf smiled happily and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Harry saw Minerva staring down at him disapprovingly and could only muster a glare towards her. The woman was infuriating. There was a tug on his mind. He growled angrily, loud enough for the people around him to hear.

"What's the matter Gryffindor, got a problem sittin' over here with us?" Pansy Parkinson asked. She'd been eyeing Draco until she'd heard Harry's growl and was angry that she was interrupted. "I'm sure if you go back over to the Gryffindor table, they'll welcome you with open arms…"

Harry glanced at her and sneered. "I think not… After all, I am just a 'liar'." He said and began concentrating on strengthening his mental barriers.

"What a wuss," Crabbe said preparing to fling a wad of mashed potatoes at the raven boy. "See how reacts to this!"

Draco attempted to stop the flying spuds but he was seconds to late in his response. Harry on the other hand continued staring at Minerva McGonagall and bent all the way back so that his body was almost shaped like a 'U', completely removing any chance of his being hit.

"How immature," Harry said quietly and began to gingerly cut into the steak before him. He noticed the others at his table glare at him in disgust. "What!" He snapped.

"Your food is still bleeding you idiot!" Pansy said and smirked slightly thinking she'd got him on something.

"Think of it this way," Harry said. "At least it's not raw, as I do prefer it."

"How can you eat raw meat?" Theodore Nott asked in a pleasant voice. "What species are you exactly?"

Harry looked at Draco slightly shocked and watched the blonde nod his head. "I-I'm a harpy…or half at least."

"I assume the other half is human?"

"Something like that…" He said taking a bite of the bloody food and savoring the taste; it wasn't as good as the game he hunted himself, but it was fine none the less, and it was a lot better than potato's with fried chicken.

"I noticed, ever sense second year, you've always come back to school much thinner than you were when you left; why is that?" Millicent Bulstrode asked curiously. "I only ask because…Well I lost a friend to an eating disorder once…"

"I assure you that is not the case…I'd rather not talk about it though…"

"Awe… Poor, rich Harry Potter, He lives with his loving muggle Aunt and Uncle, and gets designer muggle clothing… He just chooses not to eat and doesn't want to talk about it!" Pansy mocked. "Potter none of us pity you, give it up-"

"I do not want, nor do I need your pity. I simply said, 'I don't want to talk about it.' Whatever the reason, it is no business of yours!" He pushed his plate aside and glared at the table.

"Harry, you need to eat!" Draco scolded. "You're far too thin, especially with that glamour finally off."

The raven looked up, slightly annoyed. "I went most of this summer with very little to no food; I don't have to eat this. I will live if I don't."

The blonde frowned and grabbed the fork with a piece of steak on it. "Don't make me feed you!"

"I'd like to see you try…" Harry mumbled only to have Draco grab his nose, causing his mouth to instantly open and a piece of meat intruded. He quickly chewed and swallowed. "You're not nice!"

"My dear, dear Harry, who gave you the idea I was nice?"

Theodore laughed a hardy laugh and shook his head at the two boy's in front of him. "You'd better eat by yourself Harry, Draco might just jump into your lap and force feed you… No doubt he would enjoy it. He is bis-"

"Shut up Nott!" The blonde snapped. "I don't believe that is your business anyhow."

Harry smirked to himself and snatched the fork from Draco's hand. "I can feed myself thank you. But I really can't eat that much yet…"

Draco looked up at Snape, who looked back at him and shook his head solemnly. The blonde looked back at the raven haired boy and frowned. If he didn't eat, he'd never get to be a healthy weight…

Across the room, Hermione and Ron were watching every move the two boys made. So far it seemed that Harry was having a hard time over on the 'other side' and only two other Slytherin's were treating him kindly. Both were friends of Draco.

"Why did Dumbledore want him to switch houses?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe he wanted Harry to be spy for him also… Surely **he** wouldn't fall for it though… The great Harry Potter, joining his ranks? I think not! Besides even if we don't trust Draco, we know that he didn't take the dark mark, which is required, in order to become a deatheater."

"True…" Ron sighed and began gobbling his food again.

Harry continued to stare at his still full plate. He was never going to become healthy at this rate. He saw Draco staring at him out the corner of his eye and sighed; he pulled his plate back to him and nibbled at the steak, mumbling a "happy now". The blonde nodded curtly and looked away for a moment. Slowly everyone sat their utensils down and stared at him.

Draco was glaring at the rest of his house for being so ignorant and stupid.

Harry sat down his utensils and stared back. There was a tug at his mind. Pansy was smirking. He narrowed his eyes at her and strengthened his mental barriers. The Pug faced girl looked slightly shocked, but shook it off and tried harder. Harry merely put more magic in his wall and raised an eyebrow.

"Stay out of my mind girl…" He hissed. "You may not like what you find in there or at the moment, who."

This caught Draco's attention; he stopped staring at the others and looked at Harry. "Is he talking to you?"

"Yes," The raven nodded. "He's trying to get me to eat more…Someone in there doesn't seem to understand that if I eat anymore then I just have I will be sick." He heard a snort in his mind and rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"He says I'm being a drama queen." Harry smiled slightly as Draco let out a laughed.

"I would have to agree with him…After spending a week with you at that little inn…and hearing you bawling like a baby after a little nightmare…" Harry glared at him, completely pissed. Shouldn't have said that… "…I didn't mean that."

The whites of Harry's eyes turned completely black. "If you lived through what I have, you would cry at the memories also…Imagine that your parents are dead, you are the only survivor, and you are forced to live with muggles who absolutely hate magical kind. Imagine being neglected and abused for most of your younger years and then it getting worse as you grow older…Imagine, the man you call your uncle enjoying himself as he grinds…" He stopped himself and noticed most of the hall was staring at him, including the professors.

Harry began to feel sick and dashed from the room.

Severus glared slightly at his godson and motioned for him to follow as he stood and sauntered from the room also.

"Yes?" Draco asked; his voice wavered slightly.

"You do realize what you have just done…" Severus asked in a hushed tone. "He was making progress from what I could see. He looked happy."

"I know! I know…what I said, it just slipped out,"

"You need to be more careful Draco…He's been more than abused physically…You should find him before he does something stupid." The dark potions master watched as Draco's eyes grew wide and he dashed down the hall.

Harry cried, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "I should have known! I should have known he'd say something like that!"

_Harry, he didn't mean it!_ Tom's voice echoed in his head. _I promise you he didn't, the boy doesn't always think!_

"It just hurts so much…He doesn't know what it's like…He doesn't know what it's like to be beaten for just being alive…I want to sleep, and I don't want to wake up…" Harry buried his face in his robes and sobbed.

"Harry," Myrtle said quietly.

The raven haired boy looked up and grabbed a small stone off of the floor. He examined it and grabbed his wand, transfiguring it into a razor.

"Harry, don't!" Myrtle desperately tried to grab it away from him, but alas, she was but a ghost. She couldn't, not being as young as she was at least. She would need another two or three years before she could touch anything material.

Harry ignored her and ran the blade smoothly across his arm, savoring the stinging sensation it sent through him. "I missed this so much…"

_Harry, please don't…_ Tom said sadly. _I know what this is like…You can beat this…_

"I've tried Tom…No one here understands what is wrong with me… No one gets that there are certain things that shouldn't be said around me, certain comments that shouldn't be made. I shouldn't even be alive…sometimes I even wish I would have died when you cast the killing curse on me…"

Draco was standing outside of the girls' lavatory listening to the conversation and on the verge of tears himself. Harry wanted to die…He didn't know this, and he'd made fun of him, not on purpose, but he'd still done it, out of habit perhaps.

There was a loud shriek that made Draco fling himself into the bathroom. Harry looked up in shock; blood red tears continued to stream down his face. The blonde hurried over and crouched next to him, bringing him into a tender embrace.

"D-Draco…" Harry stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

Draco gentle nuzzled Harry's neck. "I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean what I said."

Harry's eyes softened as he felt dampness on his shoulder; Draco was crying. "D-Draco," His voice was quiet.

Draco sniffled slightly and grabbed the raven's wrist; pulling away from him and holding up to his mouth. "I'm only going to help you once before I tell someone Harry…"

He shivered as Draco's tongue ran over the deep cut that had nearly cut his veins. The boy's mouth was moving almost sensually. A sigh escaped his lips.

The blonde stopped and looked up at the raven. "Please stop this…I'll help you, I promise I will…"

Harry pulled his healed wrist (strange) away from the blonde and turned his head. "You can't help me… You don't understand."

Draco stared for a moment and grabbed the brunet into another tight embrace. "You're right, I don't understand. But if you tell me, I'll try to. I promise I won't judge you for anything your relatives have done to you or what you have done in the past… You are my friend Harry, I want to help."

Electric green eyes turned to the metallic silver. "Really…You won't?" Draco nodded. (agreeing that he wouldn't) "Even if I said that, hypothetically, my uncle molested me, you wouldn't judge me?"

"I wouldn't…"

"Even if, hypothetically, I said he did it because he knew I went both ways?"

"Meaning that you like guys and girls? I wouldn't." Draco felt Harry rest his head on his shoulder. His hands rubbed the ravens' back tenderly. "He did and you are, right?" There was a slight movement, indicating a yes. "I'm not going to judge you Harry… It's not my place to say who you are and who you aren't… You couldn't help what he did to you; and you certainly didn't make yourself become bisexual…That's just who you are, you can't control it."

"Thank you…Thank you so much!" Myrtle said to him. "Harry's always been kind of depressed. I'm glad he has you, even if this is partially your fault."

Harry chuckled slightly.

"And what do you think is so funny?" Draco said looking down at the bundle in his arms, wings and all.

"Nothing…" Harry answered. "Myrtle is just crazy…"

"She is right though Harry. It was my fault. I shouldn't have made fun of your crying, especially sense I didn't know your past. Not that part at least…Will you forgive me?"

Harry nodded. _He likes you! _Tom cried out in his mind. The boy turned bright red.

"Are you alright, you look a little sick? Maybe we should take you to the hospital wing." Draco put a hand on Harry's cheek, seeing how warm he was and noticed the boy grow warmer under his touch. _Ah, I see…_ Draco smiled at him and moved forwards slowly, giving Harry enough time to move away. But he just stared in awe.

Draco put his forehead against Harry's and smiled at him again. "Do you mind?"

"I-I……..No?"

"Good." The blonde said pushing their lips together in a tender kiss.

0o0o0o0

Severus smiled knowingly to himself as he walked to his chambers to get ready for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Draco sighed as he reached the Slytherin dorms with Harry following behind of him. His mind was still on that wonderful kiss and how wonderful Harry's lips had tasted; wild-berries and honeysuckle made up his essence. How he'd gotten such a feminine flavor he would never know. "Blood red…" He said to the portrait. (????) It swung opened and allowed Draco and Harry to slowly enter.

"What's wrong with you Draco!!!?" Pansy screeched. "Why are you bringing that mudblood in here!!!?"

"You are aware that both Harry's mother and father were magical aren't you?" He said a bit annoyed as she clicked her tongue and he was about to make a remark but Harry beat him to it.

He'd grabbed her by the chin and was sporting a pair of extremely dangerous looking fangs that had been bared at the frightened girl. He trailed his talons over her lips before reaching into her mouth and pulling her tongue threw her lips. "Do it again and I promise, I will cut it out." His voice came out as a feral hiss. "Got it?!"

She nodded and fell to the floor as he let her go and followed Draco into the dormitories. "He…He, I've never seen him threaten someone before."

Theodore smiled to himself. "It's about time someone put you in your place Pansy, you're not the ring leader you know, you never have been…The fact of the matter is, Draco has always been the leader, and has manipulated everything to his liking."

Pansy glared at the young Nott. "You lie, I am the leader, Crabbe and Goyle even follow me now."

"Only because Draco grew a backbone; and now that he has Harry to think about, he will become stronger… He will likely take our master's place when he passes." Nott only smirked as Pansy ran up to the boys dormitories to confirm this. "Ghastly wench…" He muttered.

Pansy found herself standing outside of Harry's door listening to them speak.

"Harry," Draco began. "You really shouldn't be doing that…You really could hurt yourself; please, please, promise me you won't!"

"I-I…"

"Harry! Promise me you're not going to cut yourself again! Do you want to end up explaining to the entire school about your scars?" Draco sat on the bed and brought Harry into a tight embrace. "What if someone managed to remove the rest of your glamour's? How do you think they would react to seeing they're 'savior' covered in scars and burns?"

"I don't really care what they think anymore…They all think I'm a liar anyhow… You know, Harry Potter, 'the-boy-who-lived' is incapable of being abused by his family. God, imagine how big a liar I'd be if they found out the other half of the story. Hermione would probably try to kill me…"

"And Weasley?"

"Feh… Ron knows the truth, he's seen the scars, and he chooses not to acknowledge them. Ron fears change, if something goes out of his perspective he either thinks you're evil, or…Okay, so he just thinks you're evil…"

"We're off the topic… You won't harm yourself anymore, right?" Draco watched him nod. "Verbalize it; I want to hear you say it."

"I won't hurt myself anymore…" Harry said.

"Is that a promise?"

He sighed. "Allow me to rephrase that. I promise I won't hurt myself anymore."

"I don't believe you. But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt… You do it again and like I said earlier, I will report you."

Pansy smirked to herself and walked quickly away from the doors. "Well, we'll see how serious the little boy's scars really are… Then I'll get Draco back on my side."

Harry awoke the next morning to a soft hissing sound in his ear that was automatically translated into a language he could understand.

"_Master….Wake up…"_

He rolled over and came face to face with a beautiful, pointy looking, bright green snake with various stripes covering her body. _"Hello…"_ He said sleepily. _"Where did you come from?"_

The snake slid a little closer and raised it's head to better look at him. _"My Lord sent me last night. I arrived while you slept."_ She tilted her head. _"You are Harry, am I correct?"_

"_Yes, I am. What is your name?"_

"_I am Kisa!"_ The snake seemed to smile. _"My lord was correct, you are nice…I will enjoy looking after you I believe."_

Harry smiled at her. _"You are very pretty. You're a Bush Viper, right? Aren't you supposed to typically live in Africa, how did Tom get a hold of you?"_

She slid closer and curled around his outstretched hand. _"You are warm…Oh, my lord found me…I was to be a pet for a young muggle boy, but once I started to grow, he got rid of me. Then he found me and talked to me…I've been by his side for only six months, but he is far kinder to me than any other human has been."_

His smile grew. _"He is quite kind…"_

"Harry, wake up!" Draco said knocking at his door. "We have to go!"

Harry stood up and went to let Draco in. "Go where, it's Saturday?"

"Hogsmade, duh," the blonde said. "I doubt that any of your shirts fit comfortably with you appendages, so I thought we should go and by new robes for you." Draco watched the green snake rise up from Harry's arms slightly. "Oh, I see you have a new friend."

"_I like him master, he's cute."_ Kisa pause. _"Can I have him?"_

Harry looked at her in shock. _"Kisa!"_ He hissed

"_What! He is! If he were a snake, I'd be happy to let him fertilize my eggs."_

"_Kisa, too much information,"_ The raven cried, horror taking over his face.

The viper gave a snake like giggle and nuzzled Harry's chin. _"I'm just kidding, I can tell you like him."_

Draco watched the exchange in awe, the sounds of their hisses almost made him want to tremble and bow at Harry's feet. "You know," He said in a rough voice as he pulled Harry a closer to him. "Knowing that you're not going to sick a basilisk on anyone makes you speaking snake language very, **very **sexy."

Harry felt his face turn another shade of red. "You-you're very forward aren't you?"

"Oh yes, very. Now come on!" Draco said, grabbing Harry's wrist and dragging him from the room.

"WHOA!" The raven cried jerking his arm away and dashing back into his room. "Can I put some clothes on first? I don't fancy the public, or anyone in this house for that matter to see me in my boxers!"

"Fine," He crossed his arms and followed Harry into his room where he then looked around stunned. WHY HADN'T HE NOTICED THIS LAST NIGHT?! "Harry, why is your room Gryffindor colors?"

"I have no idea… I suppose they think I still am a Gryffindor at heart." Harry put his hands on his hips. "Just because one of my ancestors was Godric doesn't mean that is my set house!" He heard Draco laugh. "What?!"

"Nothing, just get dressed."

"My master," Lucius bowed at the dark lords' feet. "I thank you so very much for freeing me."

Tom glared at the man. "Lucius, I am not happy with you." He stated coldly. "You are one of my best and you failed me. How are you going to redeem yourself in my eyes?"

"Forgive me my master. The Potter boy, he always, always gets in the way!" Lucius glared at his hands. "Please my Lord, give me the chance to bring the boy down! I can weaken him; I can make it where he won't want to fight back!"

"You will leave the boy alone!" Tom bellowed. "He is powerful, and he is on-"

"Tom!" Cried a man with light brown hair as he ran into the room. "The Parkinson child is going to make an attempt on Potter! She plans to remove the remaining glamour's!"

"Remus Lupin!" said Lucius as he stood up. "My Lord, he is on the side of light!"

"Lucius, perhaps it is time that we filled you in on our plans, and what your son has become." Tom said breathing in deeply. "Remus, go and protect Harry from that nosy little wench. He certainly isn't ready for the public to see his scars or his fangs."

Remus bowed slightly and apparated away.

"You son Lucius, is very special. He has befriended Harry Potter and helped the boy become comfortable in his own skin."

"Please, do not punish my son for being kind to-"

"Punish him?" Tom sounded aghast. "In your absence my dear man, you son has become higher than the ranks of my inner circle. He is in fact the same rank as his Godfather, if not higher; and he has become quite attached to my heir."

"My son he accepted the mark?!" Lucius sounded excited.

"Yes, and not long after we found him to be an animagus (sp)…A very rare type of animagus." The dark lord smirked. "Your son, Lucius, can become a werewolf."

"Will he not be in search of a mate soon then? He will be eigh- he is eighteen isn't he?"

"He is in search of a mate now… Though, I do believe he found what he was looking for in my heir?"

"Your heir, is he also animagus?"

Tom sighed and bowed his head. "If he is, than he is much more rare than even a fire and ice elemental. You see Lucius; my chosen heir is a Harpy Prince. Half Harpy, half elf…and we believe he may be animagus, Vampire."

"My son, he is a male veela from his mother, and dark elf from me…What would their children look like!?!"

Tom let out a hardy laugh and wiped a tear away from his eye. "From both of their physical features, and intelligence; I would have to say that a child from the two of them would be absolutely amazing."

Harry sighed as Draco dragged him into another store; for the last three hours is had been store after store after store and he'd had about enough. Both of them were carrying six bags and personally he thought that was enough, especially sense he'd have an order of specialty shirts delivered by dinner that night. The blonde was obviously a shop-oholic.

"Can we please take a rest Draco!" He said tiredly. "My legs are beginning to ache…"

"It's about time," The blonde huffed. "Yes we can take a break."

"What do you mean 'it's about time'?"

Draco sighed and sat down on a bench placing the bags to one side. "I mean, I was waiting for you to ask. You obviously needed a break, but not everyone would be able to see that. You need to learn to speak up." He saw the dark haired boy nod solemnly. "Oh don't be like that, be happy…" Harry sighed. Draco rolled his eyes pulled Harry down onto his lap. "Be happy or I will make you!"

Harry smirked. "How would you plan to do that?"

"Simple I would just-" He brought the ravens' soft lips to his own in a strawberry flavored kiss. Draco mentally smirked and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist as he sighed and leaned into him.

"Well now, what have we here?" Pansy said causing the two boys to snap apart. "Draco! How could you! What would our Lord and think? What would your father think!?"

Harry blushed and climbed off of the blonde.

"You know," Draco said crossing his arms. "My father and our lord would both tell you to mind your own business."

"I highly doubt that." Pansy said. "Crabbe, Goyle… Detain Draco for me will you!?"

Crabbe looked at Goyle and then back at Pansy. "What is detain?"

She growled in the back of her throat. "JUST HOLD HIM DOWN YOU IDIOTS!" The two nodded and jumped on the blonde pinning his arms to his side and his legs together.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. "You are an idiot Parkinson. Why didn't you just use a body bind; it would have been much simpler?"

"Shut up Potter-"

"I do believe it is you, Pansy, who needs to shut up!" He said facing his palm towards her. "Be quiet about our Lord or I will make you wish that you had."

"Our will hear about this!" She paused. "W-What?! Why can't I call our ?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME POTTER!"

"I'm keeping you quiet." He stated simply.

Draco managed to push the bulk of the heavy boys off of himself and dusted off his clothes. "You're pathetic Pansy," he said grabbing the bag he'd sat down and motioning for Harry to grab the others. "We'll see you later."

"I hope not!" Harry said in a frustrated voice. "Being attacked by a pug isn't on my list of things to do…"

The blonde boy laughed. "Of course it isn't…"

Remus smirked from inside of the ice-cream parlor. The two teens, who had once been enemies, were working together and getting a little something from each other in return. Tom was sure to be pleased just by the simplicity of it all.

Ron sighed as he was dragged to the library once again by his girlfriend. If only Harry were still in their house, then he would be the one studying.

"Hermione," He said carefully. "Don't you miss Harry?"

"Of course I do, but until he stops lying I don't want anything to do with him."

Ron nodded and continued to gaze out into the hallway, studying before the first day of classes was stupid.

"Stop being so stubborn Harry! I'm not going to make you read; I just want to pick up my books!" Came the voice of a certain Malfoy as he dragged Harry through the Library doors. "Now be quiet!"

Harry huffed and started mumbling things about sick of libraries and pretending to be stupid while Draco went over to the librarian and asked for a book on Magical creatures and mating habits along with a book on animagus.

Hermione laughed to herself. "Trying to become a magical animagus Malfoy?" She taunted. "It's impossible you know… Not even Merlin was able to do that!"

The librarian handed Draco his books and the receipt that he happily paid in full.

"I hate to break this to you love, but I am not going to try and become something that I already am, that would be completely idiotic." Draco smiled maliciously and walked out of the library with Harry at his side.

"Since when have they been so buddy-buddy!" Hermione cried out loudly.

"Since they both went missing, you know that." Ron said and stood up to leave. "I'm going okay, I need to go and practice with the rest of the Qudditch team… We're having a before season match with the Slytherins, we need to test Ginny out. Make sure she's still got it you know."

"Yeah sure."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Kay so check this. I got a review asking if I had a problem with cutting. I don't know if the person was offended or just curious. But I will tell you now, cutting is a serious matter and is not to be taken lightly. Yes, I do have a problem with cutting because I understand the dangers. I cut for five years and was one of the lucky ones that never cut to deep. If you cut because you think it looks cool, or it gets you attention then you are a fuckin idiot. Cutting is dangerous and if you do happen to cut to deep then you are fucked because you have arteries in your wrists, thighs, shoulders, under your arms and anywhere else you can think of. **

**The human body can die of blood loss in three minutes or less from something as simple as a cut. I understand that there are those of you that might read this and understand also, and don't cut for the attention, but to be able to feel in general, even if it's pain. Or to feel external pain instead of internal; I personally suggest that you get one friend that you trust completely and tell them, ask them to listen to you if you ever are having trouble or just need to be in the presence of another person. Call them on the phone if they aren't near you, you don't have to talk, because just knowing someone is on the other side helps.**

**If you can't stop immediately, try to wean yourself off of it. Use a rubber band and snap it every time you feel the pull. (I personally don't think this works too well, but it's worth a try). For some people, just draw red lines where it is you like to cut. **

**And please do remember, if you are cutting in order to be 'cool' or gain more attention, it will be obvious. The people that truly need to cut, are hardly ever opened about it unless they absolutely have to be, and it is opposite about the ones that think it's cool, because over half the time, they wear their scars like a trophy. Don't encourage false depression and addictions to the blade, it takes away from those that truly need the help and kind words because eventually, they will come out about it seeking help, and nobody will believe them… If anyone has any questions at all here is my myspace URL**

**http://profile. here is my aim**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so, this is my back up chapter and I was hoping to save it for when I really, really, need it. I suppose that time is now… I would like to apologize for the wait and to point out to one reviewer – Okay so I put dollars instead of Pounds, it's called Human Error sweet heart, we all do it. So don't criticize.**

**Oh, In further news, I have started and RPG on InvisionFree, if anyone is interested the link is**

http ://z8 .invisionfree .com/ BacktoLife /index .php? act idx

(you'll have to copy and paste and backspace the spaces(sorry the computer is stupid)

**It still needs some work, but unless people don't start joining it would pick up any… But yeah, if you want feel free to join and ask questions if you need too. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 3 you all!**

Chapter Eight:

Monday rolled around too quickly for the two Slytherin boys. Even as they found themselves sitting at their table stirring their food around in the plates before them they remained grumpy and growled at everyone who dared to even look at them the wrong way.

Millicent sat down across from the two and read over their schedules. "You have the same classes this year…except for your fifth one."

"What different about the fifth one?" Harry asked, wanting so very badly to slam his head down on the table repeatedly. Oh how he knew today would be bad.

"You have a free period Harry, and Draco has…a typo….never mind Draco has a free period too." Millicent smiled and handed the boys their schedules. "We all have first together."

Theodore sat down next to Millicent and looked over her shoulder at the schedule she held. "All Right! We have potions together!" He saw Harry groan and slam his head down. "Ouch! Don't do that!" Harry growled at him. "Okay, fine, but when your head gets a bruise or you damage your brain I'm not gonna help you."

"I hate potions." Harry murmured.

Theodore looked shocked. "How can you hate potions; Snape is awesome?!"

Harry looked up at him and frowned. "For you maybe; I may be a Slytherin now, but I'm still Harry Potter, the bane of his existence."

"He doesn't hate you Harry…" Draco whispered to him. "It was just your father…And you used to look so much like him, it made Severus crazy… And what happened over the summer, he finally realized you weren't the spoiled brat he thought you were." Harry didn't look convinced. "He made me go after you a few days ago…the incident with Myrtle…"

Realization and disappointment flooded the ravens face. "Oh, I see…" He poked at the food that had appeared before them, eating slowly and silently for the remainder of breakfast.

He could feel a burning sensation in the back of his eyes but chose to ignore it and push back the unshed tears that threatened to fall. He put on his mask of happiness and pretended to be listening intently to the small group's conversation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucius growled to himself. How could his master care what happened to the Potter boy? The side of light must have set this up as a trap. He would need to get rid of the boy, but how?

"Mr. Malfoy," Came the soft voice of a pug faced girl. "We, the house of Slytherin, request your assistance in the matter of 'pest control'. Certainly you know of Potter being resorted, and of his blood line?"

Lucius smirked and stood straight. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do…What is it you shall have me do, and what will I get out of it?"

"I can see why the dark lord broke you out… We merely need you strength to hold Potter down, and you will get the pleasure of knowing that your son is no longer involved, or friends, with the boy who lived."

"Your plan, little girl, still needs work." Lucius said. "I must leave now…I haven't seen my wife in quite sometime."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus glared at the class as they filed in and filled the seats. The Gryffindors had smirks on their faces and the Slytherins looked annoyed by their cockiness. "Hm," he silently laughed. "You know the rules, no wand waving unless its part of the potion, no potion leaves the room unless I say so and being late will bring you into my classroom after dinner. Three absences this year and you will be failed." Groans filled the room.

Harry put his head down on the table and tightened his wings around him. He could feel eyes boring into his head and back and it was making him uncomfortable.

Severus noticed this and sneered at the main perpetrators; Granger and Weasley had been staring for a few minutes now, one with a glare, the other with sorrow. "Miss. Granger; Tell me," He said in a low annoyed tone. "What do you find so interesting about Mr. Potter's back?"

"Nothing at all, professor,"

"Then why are you staring at him?!" He smirked mentally as she coward. "Do you think you are too intelligent to listen to my lesson for today?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the professor. "No sir, I don't think I'm too good, but it seems that Mr. Potter does… He has his head down, and he's not even listening."

The raven sat up and glared. "I am listening just fine. Just because I don't have to take notes on every single little thing doesn't mean that I don't know… Perhaps, though, you would learn more if you weren't in my business." He turned back around and put his head back down muttering something about 'stupid little know-it-alls'.

"He has made his point Miss. Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor and detention with Filch." Severus turned on his heel, robes billowing behind of him as he walked. He reached the front of the room and leaned against his desk. "Today, I am going to give you a project that you must have completed by the end of the year. As one of my top classes, I require six feet of parchment, in your neatest script, I will accept no less. Your topics, I want you to pick a creature or animagus and theoretically create a potion that would stop them from going into a heat."

Harry sat up and blushed along with the boy next to him. A potion to stop a heat? Oh dear… That was going to be an embarrassing one to write about.

"I will pare you off into groups of two. Weasley and Goyle, Parkinson and Granger, Longbottom and Zabini, Potter and Malfoy, Nott and Bulstrode…" And so the list continued ending not long after it had started. "Pick a creature and start researching… I'll be kind today and allow you to waste your valuable time coming up with a creature."

Draco smirked at the boy next to him and nudged his elbow at his ribs. "So Harry, how about we do a harpy?" He smirked as the ravens' blush deepened.

"Draco, Potter," Severus looked towards them with a stern eye. "I would like to speak to both of you privately about this."

The two boys nodded and moved carefully over to their professor. "Sir?"

"I would like a different report from both of you. As I am sure you are both aware, neither of you are human in the least; Draco being part Veela and you, Mr. Potter being a Harpy. But also," His voice grew quiet and stern. "Let no one read your reports. I want you to research a potion for stopping a creatures heat. I will only require three feet from either of you."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off.

"The reason behind this Draco, you and Mr. Potter here are growing close and your **beasts**, as they are sometimes called, will be searching out its' mate. Should either of you be around the others' at the time, you may find yourself in the hospital wing."

Harry and Draco looked at each other then back at the professor. Their beasts were going to take over if they were around each other's mate? The raven frowned and looked away; he rather liked Draco and the thought of him with someone in a romantic kind of relationship made Harry sad. Not that Draco liked him like that anyhow. They'd only kissed twice and the blonde was a constant flirt, but he was probably like that all of the time; after all Harry had never really seen him in a school environment, not when they were on terms of friendship at least.

Draco glanced over at the raven and couldn't help but frown at his frown. A scent of despair covered his being along with a look of hidden sadness. Draco really liked him, but could the dark haired boy like him back in the same sense? He would have to ask; but not right now.

The rest of class seemed to drag on from there. Harry was still getting evil glares from the two, arch nemesis, females and sympathetic looks from one red headed enemy. The blonde noticed his obvious discomfort as they continued talking about the main aspects of their potion from the little bit that they new about their species. This was going to be hard. The two beings that they were, were rare enough with out them being males. Everyone else in the class had picked Giants, which didn't have a 'heat', or werewolves who could stop their heat by taking slightly more than the recommended dose of the wolfsbane potion.

"I think those books I bought will come in good use for this." Draco stated looking over their notes. "I'm sure I saw something in them about Harpy's and a small section on Veela…"

"Draco," Harry said reading his own copy of the notes. "I think we should look into whether or not our being males will affect the out come of a potion that is supposed to stop heat; because I mean, males don't normally have a heat, but since we are both part of a female dominated species, if we do happen to have a heat, it's going to have different effects on us." He put the parchment down and scribbled something down.

"What do you think will happen?"

"A number of things could happen. My wings could change color, and you could grow a tail for all I know. The most probable thing I believe will happen, though, is, I believe, we will probably go through a form of puberty again… You know, like when you're somewhere between nine and thirteen and you're basically attracted to everyone." The blonde blushed as Harry said this. "I think it'll be like that."

Severus listened to the two boy's discussion and smiled. They seemed to be the only ones other than Millicent and Theodor's group that was really thinking and coming up with theories and suggestions for the elements they would need to put into a potion. Harry and Draco were making the most progress though, even though they weren't yet picking ingredients.

0o0oo0o0oo0o0

Harry sighed as he fell onto his bed. What a day it had been, he'd finished all of his work except the essay in transfigurations. He'd found out Remus was the Defense against the arts professor again; that had made his day, but the man was being very mysterious about his reasons for teaching again. Oh well, it wasn't really a big deal at the moment, so he didn't plan to make it one.

He closed his eyes and sighed contently, letting himself sink into the bliss of sleep, sadly for him, his bed gave way in the middle as a perky Draco peered over him and flopped down on the bed.

"_Tired?" The blonde asked only inches away from the ravens face. He received a nod and a grunt. "Too bad, we gotta talk! And I won't take no for an answer." He saw the boy slowly drag opened his eyes and looked at him sleepily. "Good," _

"_What do you want to talk about?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Is it about our project in potions? That can wait a day I think…"_

"_No," Draco said sternly, "It's not about the project. It's about— Harry it's about you and me…" Harry sat up and looked Draco in his eyes. "Harry, I—I really like you, and you've quickly become my best-friend. But, I want more than that… I want more than just friendship with you."_

_Harry smiled sadly. "What happens when we start searching out our mates, find our mates?"_

"_We'll cross that bridge when the time comes. I want a chance to be with you though, I—I want a chance to be yours and have you be mine."_

"_I like you a lot Draco, and I would die for the moment to be yours, but—after all that happened to me over the summer, I'm not going to be able to be completely yours. Not for a long time I'm sure._

_The blonde reached over and caressed the ravens' cheek. "I don't care Harry, I'll wait for you until I take my last breath if I must." Warm lips brushed against Harrys in a gentle kiss _and suddenly Harry found himself sitting alone in his bed with a disgruntle Draco on the floor.

"Damn it! I was almost asleep too!" The blonde cried and crawled back into the bed, stealing Harry's pillow. He watched the boy for a moment and frowned. "What's wrong Harry? You seem a bit out of it and tense."

"I—I'm fine…" Harry said and lay back down on his bed, taking the pillow back from the blonde, who in return snatched the pillow back from Harry and pulled him to his chest. The raven of course blushed and sighed contently as he sank into Draco's warmth. "Mmmmh," he sighed as he nuzzled his nose into Dracos' shirt and clenched the fabric tightly in his fists.

Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around the bundle of flesh and bones and closed his eyes for a moment. "Harry," He said quietly earning a questioning 'hmm'. "Would you like to go to Hogsmade with me sometime; as a date?"

Harrys' eyes cracked opened a little. "Are you serious?" He asked hopefully, earning a nod from the one holding him. Harry smiled and leaned his head back, kissing the tip of Dracos' chin. "I would like that."

The blonde smiled a little wider. The boy in his arms had initiated a kiss; it wasn't on the lips, but the fact that he had done it on his own without Dracos' coaxing and without his influence. It made the small peck special and sweet even. "Does this make us official?"

The raven blushed and averted his eyes. "Do—do you want it too?"

"I would like it to; if you want it that way… If you shouldn't wish it so, we can forget that I said any-" A pair of lips covered his, cutting off anything he was going to say.

**OOOOOOOO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, so, again I'm sorry it took so long to update, school sucks like whoa**

**Once again, someone has made the comment that a tattoo artist won't tattoo over a cut. Allow me to clarify something before we let this REST ONCE AND FOR ALL, I got to thinking about this and I was like, "why am I arguing with my reviewers about whether or not a tattoo artist will tattoo over a cut or not?" You know why? Because it doesn't matter! Not only is this story a work of FICTION. I do recall stating that Harrys' '**_**tattoos' **_**were GLAMOURS.**

**And btw, where ever you are from I don't care; it only means that you have no business telling me these things and the reason for that is, I call SCARS, CUTS, if they are self inflicted, then to me they are cuts, whether they be healed or not.**

**That's it end of discussion. No replies will be accepted for this nor will they be acknowledged. **

Chapter 9:

A week passed since Harry and Draco had become official and school had started. They had done well to keep it quiet, not wanting to bring unwanted attention their way; the only people that had figured it out were Theo, Millicent and of course Severus Snape and Tom Riddle. The raven smiled as he snuggled into his boyfriends' arms after being slowly brought out of his sleep by the extra body heat.

The blonde had quickly taken to sleeping in Harry's bed with him and even started taking a change of clothes with him to the room every night so he wouldn't have to wake up earlier in the mornings. This morning was no different; Harry had awakened first, as usual, and continued to lie happily in Dracos' arms.

The blonde would, of course, wake up soon after and ask Harry how long he'd been awake. He would reply with 'only a few minutes', then they would get up and dress for the day. It seemed a little bit monotones already, but in a good way; Harry enjoyed a small bit of stability in his life and Draco had turned into just that. Harry loved him for it.

The raven was pulled out of his musings by the stirring boy and quickening breaths as two silvery grey eyes fluttered opened. He yawned and tightened his grip on the warmth in his arms and looked down with a lopsided, sleepy, smile. "Good morning. How long 'ave you been awake?"

Harry smiled and looked away shyly. "Only a few minutes now," He felt a hand slide under his chin and lift his head up so that he was looking Draco in the eyes.

"You've become quite shy, haven't you?" Dracos' smile grew as he glanced over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Come on then bashful, we should get dressed so we can force a bit of food down your throat."

Harry jerked the covers over his head. "No," He said. "Wanna sleep more."

"Harry," Draco smirked. "Harry, Harry, Harry, if you don't get up I'm afraid I'm going to have to force you from the bed." The lump shook its head no and the boy couldn't help but wonder what had gotten his boyfriend in this playful mood; what ever the cause, he liked it. "Well then, I'm just going to have to come under there and get you aren't I?" He dove under the covers and straddled Harry's hips after a few moments of wrestling. Draco threw back the blankets in triumph as a disgruntle boy with bed hair huffed and crossed his arms. "Aww, you're pouting… Don't be like that; we have our first meeting together tonight."

"Oh yeah!" Harry instantly brightened and pushed himself up onto his elbows. "I can't wait! But how will we get there? Tom never explained that to me."

Draco rolled off of him and bounced over the chair his clothes sat upon. "I have a portkey to and from the meetings."

Harry groaned and covered his head with a pillow. "I hate portkeys; they make me feel sick…"

"They make me sick too, but they are the only way to get out of here without being caught." Draco pulled the pillow off of his boyfriends head and smiled at him. "Besides, it's a lot better than apparating."

Harry smiled and sat up. "With that I can agree… So how about that breakfast."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Alright," Millicent said as the group of Slytherins met in their usual group at the end of their table. "How are we going to get away from the castle tonight? Certainly Dumbledore knows this is our first meeting since the beginning of the school year, he'll try to make sure the halls are patrolled well."

"We could just say we're going for a walk." Theodore said.

"Half of Slytherin is going to be 'going for a walk'; something a bit more original please?" Draco complained. "I mean really."

"Are you going Harry?" Theodore asked then smacked himself in the forehead. "Sorry, I didn't just ask that."

Harry just smiled and tilted his head to the side. "What if I said I was?"

"I'd say you must really want to die young."

The group laughed. "Hmmm… I suppose you could say I'll be there." The laughing stopped. "What?" Harry said. "He knows very well that when his emotions are on a high I can see everything, it hurts like hell though when he crucios people."

"I don't think any of us has ever been crucio'd." Theodore looked across the room while he spoke. "Hey, Draco," he said, continuing to stare into what seemed like space. "I swear to everything that is holy and sacred that I just saw Pansy talking to your father…"

The blonde groaned. "It would figure… Come on then Harry, we'll just need to take you to be safe somewhere."

Harry nodded and the pair stood. "You know," He said quietly as he stepped over the bench. "I can walk you outside tonight. We'll just tell the people patrolling you wanted to see me hunt."

"Great idea!" Millicent chirped. "That's the plan then; we'll meet you in the commons later tonight then?"

"If Draco lets me out of where ever I happen to be going then yes!" He called after being dragged off by his blonde boyfriend.

Draco smiled to himself as he finally managed to get Harry away inconspicuously. He pulled the raven into an empty classroom and pushed him into a chair. "We need to talk," he said seriously.

Harry immediately felt dread flow into him as his heart dropped into his stomach. "A-About what?" He whispered.

Draco caught the worry in his voice and the scent of fear that surrounded him as it had in potions a week prior. Did he think they were breaking up? Or that he was going to force him into something he didn't want to do? Whatever the cause, it needed to be corrected. "Nothing in particular." He said. "We just never talk…It's either class work or projects. So I decided that if I got the chance I was going to drag you away so that we could spend the day together, even if we are locked in an empty classroom with no windows or lavatory."

Harry felt the anxiety leave him. This was probably one of the sweetest things anyone had done for him. So, he couldn't help but smile as he stood up and leaned forwards to peck Draco on the cheek. "Thanks." He said simply. "It's nice that you consider everything, instead of assuming all is well… Not that it isn't, but I agree that we don't talk enough though."

The blonde snorted at his boyfriends incessant babbling and smiled. "Yes, well…are you ready for tonight? I know we sort of talked about this earlier but, we really didn't get into it."

"Well," Harry stood and sat down on one of the tables, motioning for Draco to join him. "Really, I'm a little nervous…Excited, but nervous. I really don't know what to expect. Like, what happens if I'm attacked as soon as it's announced?"

"After all of these years and they still haven't rebelled, even after being tortured? I doubt that they will begin now just because you decided that you don't like the side that you are on." Draco pulled Harry to him and continued to sit comfortably on the desk top. "I'm going to be there with you, you know; and your alliance with him is how it should be right?" Harry nodded. "Then you really have nothing to worry about."

"Hey Draco," Harry looked up at the blonde as he ruffled his wings. "What are you afraid of? You don't seem like there is much that would make you scared."

"Well," He said. "I'm deathly afraid of thunderstorms. An upside of living in the dungeons, you don't hear it when it storms. How about you? What is something you are afraid of?"

"I don't like being alone in the dark…It's silly I know, but I spent the first eleven years of my life living in a four by three cupboard under the staircase of my aunt and uncles home. As you can imagine, there are no windows in a cupboard."

The blonde frowned. "How can someone do that to a child? An adult, whatever, but a kid that has no influence from the outside world, I'll never understand muggles."

"You really don't want to…Hey, is abuse in the wizarding world as bad as it is in the muggle world?"

"No, we don't accept abuse…There are a few families that have been accused, but the parents immediately confessed to avoid a full investigation and a sentence of 'the kiss'." Draco grimaced slightly at the thought of dementors and hugged his small boyfriend. "Personally, I think if a family has a wizarding child and they abuse it then they should be thrown in Azkaban with the worst of them."

Harry smiled. "That's a nice thought." He said quietly. "The thought was directed towards me yes? To bad Dumbledore made sure that no one that was not wrapped around his finger knew where I lived."

Draco frowned and hugged Harry tighter. "Well you're not going back there and Dumbledore doesn't have control of you anymore." He felt a drop of damp warmth on his arm. He could smell the salt coming off of Harry; it was so obviously fearful. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no….It's nothing to worry about…" He said knowing it wasn't the truth; Merlin knows what he was really thinking. Everything in he was telling him that Draco was his mate; his dominant. But he wasn't sure if Draco knew, let alone wanted to hear what he was thinking. They'd only been dating for a week, and already, Harry was in love with him; but he didn't want to say anything. He'd always hated it when people said 'I love you' after a week of dating.

"You're lying to me…Tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't make fun of you…"

Harry bit his bottom lip. "What if I told you that I wanted to tell you something; but I'm too afraid to." He hopped off of the table and turned around. "What if I told you, that I loved you?"

Draco watched his boyfriend for a moment and burst out laughing. "No way! Already!" He did, in his moment of giggles, miss the anguished gasp and the slamming of the classrooms door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lucius smirked as he waited in the Slytherin common room. No doubt Harry would be down there soon; the tickling jinx should have been triggered by at about that time. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the little menace; not only had he been put in Slytherin, but he'd taken his son over to the 'light' side!

Now, the first, he could tolerate, but the second?! No! No Gryffindor was going to be dating his son! Especially not a Potter! There was a small creak as the large oak doors opened. Lucius could see Harry moving gingerly through the common room, as if he were afraid to wake someone. The blonde smirked and aimed his wand carefully without making a sound and before Harry could even sit down he fell to the floor with a thunk.

Lucius moved out of the shadows with an evil smirk planted on his face and stood over the stunned Harry. "Well then…What shall I being doing with you now…" He lifted the stone stiff boy and touched the portkey that hung around his neck. It was a special portkey ( XD ) made with elvin magic giving him the ability to apparate where house elves could; courtesy of his lord.

Where he'd appeared was not a nice place however. It was the dungeons of Riddle Manor and the fear was practically pouring off of the still conscious Harry. Currently he was doing his best to break the stunner but with the vision of Draco laughing at him in his head he couldn't seem to muster up enough strength or enough to care.

0o0o0o0o0o

Hours had passed and Draco was beginning to freak out. Harry was no where to be found and it was time for them to go to the meeting. Maybe Harry was still angry at him; but he didn't know what had come over him, Harry had told him that he loved him and suddenly Draco felt like laughing. He'd tried to make a complete sentence of 'No way, **I** already **love you too**.' But unfortunately the tickling feeling would not let him.

When it had warn off he had been on a desperate search for his love but found him nowhere and decided that he'd probably just gone to sulk or be sad. He'd promised Draco that he'd not cut again and until he gave an indication that he still was then he'd be given the benefit of the doubt. However, now that he couldn't be found he was beginning to worry.

Frustration built in him; if Harry didn't want to go, then fine! He wasn't going to wait around. With a snide look around the hall Draco set off to the castle grounds.

"My faithful!" Voldemort said with an evil grin. "Tonight I will bring to you my heir. He will take my place when my body can no longer support my ever aging soul, it seem that he had not yet arrived however, so I shall ask if any of you would like to go a fetch a bit of entertainment."

Lucius stepped forwards. "My lord, I have entertainment already prepared if you would be interested."

Voldemort resisted his urge to sneer; Lucius' version of entertainment was always so distasteful. To him anyhow; he did nod though. "Bring out whatever you have prepared then… Merlin forbid you try getting in to my good graces with this."

"My lord, I would never. This, I promise, is for your pleasure purely." He clapped his hands and leaned back against a wall.

What appeared however made everyone gasp. Draco nearly fainted as he ran out into the center of the circle of DeathEaters and sobbed lightly.

Before them, lying on the floor, naked, beaten and bleeding anally and from a pair of twin stumps that used to be wings, was a green eyed boy known as Harry Potter.

"Harry…" Draco said weakly. "Harry, wake up…It's me, Draco…"

Voldemort looked ready to murder. "LUCIUS! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!!" He was on the blonde man in a second, pinning him to the wall with one hand. "That is my heir you know! That is your future master! AND MAY YOU ALL HEAR! IF ANYONE OF YOU SO MUCH AS LAYS A HAND ON HARRY POTTER I WILL KILL YOU!" His eyes narrowed dangerously at Lucius. "You however, I will leave you to your son."

Draco, however, was not listening to what was going on around him, he was to busy trying his hardest to wake up his love. The Dark haired raven had stirred a few times, but it was as though he was trying to stay asleep. "Harry! Please!" He cried uncharacteristically. "Wake up…I can't tell you I love you if you don't…"

0o0o0o0o0o

**Um…..My mind died! XD Not really, but I figured I'd go ahead and post it so it wouldn't take you forever to read and you can get your fix Anyhow, think about my proposition. (It can be found on the profile page thingy.) REVIEW EVEN THOUGH THIS CHAPTER OBVIOUSLY SUCKED!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously- **Harry bit his bottom lip. "What if I told you that I wanted to tell you something; but I'm too afraid to." He hopped off of the table and turned around. "What if I told you, that I loved you?"

Draco watched his boyfriend for a moment and burst out laughing. "No way! Already!" He did, in his moment of giggles, miss the anguished gasp and the slamming of the classrooms door.

…

Lucius stepped forwards. "My lord, I have entertainment already prepared if you would be interested."

…

Draco, however, was not listening to what was going on around him, he was to busy trying his hardest to wake up his love. The Dark haired raven had stirred a few times, but it was as though he was trying to stay asleep. "Harry! Please!" He cried uncharacteristically. "Wake up…I can't tell you I love you if you don't…"

**Chapter Ten::**

Harry cried as he watched what was happening from a view outside of his body. He wasn't dead, no, but he wasn't in his own mind at the moment. He had fled as soon as Lucius had begun the torture on him physically. How was he ever going to be able to trust again when even his own boyfriend laughed at his confessions.

Something had caught his eye though, as his body appeared before the group of deatheaters, Draco dashed from the crowd with tears streaming down his face and confessing his own love for the boy. Voldemort also didn't look very happy and was facing his direction, but not looking at him.

It didn't take Harry very long to figure out one important detail to how he'd escaped his body. He'd become like Voldemort. Harry had forced his own soul out in order to escape pain and possibly death. That meant he'd have to be in someone else's body, sort of like a possession. Now if only he could figure out how to take control of the body. He focused on pushing himself through their mental barriers only to find that they didn't have any. This was going to be too easy.

Harry made his way through the mind, taking control and looking down at himself. Wonderful! He was in the body of a female.

"Harry, please…" He could still hear Draco whispering over his body. He nearly cringed at the sight of where his wings once were and prayed to Merlin they could be regenerated. He looked over. Lucius was standing next to him, shocked an unaware.

Harry smirked and held up the wand that was in his hand. "Avada Kedavra." A Green orb shot from the wand and hit the elder Malfoy in the face, killing him instantly. Harry felt the rush of the kill and smirked.

"Pansy!" The young Goyle cried out. "Why'd you kill him!"

"Pansy eh? So that's who I possessed…" Harry grinned and summoned a knife. "Say bye Pansy!" He backed off for a moment and allowed her to show through. _"Help me!"_ She cried out. _"He's going to kill me!"_

Parkinson senior and his wife ran over to the girl as quickly as they could, but if was too late. Harry had taken control of the body again and plunged the knife deep into her abdomen. He then pulled it out and sheathed it in her chest just over her heart sufficiently severing any connections with the main arteries.

The deatheaters watching in fear as Pansy Parkinson was murdered from and unknown force. That was until a blurred figure forced its' way out of her body.

Something hit Harry and by surprise it was another spirit. The spirit entered into him and began forcing him back towards the body on the floor with missing wings.

Draco looked up something was coming near him, the thing that had just killed Pansy. It was going to enter Harry's body! But what could he do to stop it? He took out his wand but it was pulled away from him by the Dark Lord.

"Watch Draco…" He murmured in awe.

The spirit was absorbed into the body; engulfing it in an ethereal glow. With an explosion of light Draco and the body of his love were gone.

0o0o0o0o0o

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. Trees and grass covered the ground on which he sat. Was he dead? "No," he murmured as he looked next to him at his sleeping love. He couldn't be dead if Draco was with him right? Unless the blonde beauty had killed himself, which Harry highly doubted.

The blonde groaned and shifted in his sleep; he was waking. Harry dreaded the moment he did. Surely Draco would be angry at him for what happened. Looking down at his hands he noticed that he was still naked. He moved to cover himself with his wings; and to his shock, they were fully intact and at their full span.

"Good," A light voice said gently, like a whisper in his ear. "You're awake. Your love will be awake in a moment, and we have much to discuss."

Only seconds later; as if on cue, Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry with a sad frown. "I'm sorry Harry… I love you…" He whispered. "That should have never happened to you."

Tears were pouring down Harry's rose tinted cheeks. "I love you too Draco… Don't be sorry though, I'm okay now." He wiped his eyes and lied back down on his side, facing his boyfriend and forgetting his state of dress.

"Don't leave me again…" Draco said just as quietly as before. "I couldn't bear it if something happened again…"

"I'm glad you are awake…" The light voice whispered quietly to the blonde; though Harry could hear it also. "I need to speak with you both…Heal you both… As mates." Harry glanced at Draco who was a little shocked and the voice continued. "Harry's body has been purged of anything human, if only to save his life. He is one with his animagi, as was necessary to regenerate his wings.

"And you Draco, as the mate of this being, are purged of anything human. Harry cannot live off of one that will die from sharing blood and eventually parish, mate or not." The voice quieted and seemed to give the feeling of walking away; and indeed, only feet away, a golden silhouette was. "With the blessing of magic and all of magical kind, I pray you be healed and be able to move on."

Draco glanced at his love. So his love was half of his animagi then; and he, himself, was not longer human in the slightest. What did that make them?

"Draco…You are half of your own animagi, but in time, when you mate with your love, you will become one with him and he with you. You Harry, animagi Vampire and you Draco, animagi Werewolf." The golden figure split in two and began advancing gently placing their hands on the pair's faces and speaking unison whispered as they began fading. "I give you my blessing, as magic."

0o0o0o0o

"What happened?" Remus and Severus said in unison, staring at the spot in which the two had been.

"Magic saved him…" Voldemort said quietly. It had only been moments ago that a spirit had floated through the room, killing Malfoy Senior and the Parkinson girl. Not that Voldemort minded, the two of them were worthless in his mind. What had shocked him was that they spirit had been Harry. It didn't help to rid him of his shock when only seconds after dispelling himself from the girls dying body was Harry collided into by an embodiment of magic its' self.

"How did…Why…I know the boy is exceptional, but why would magic go as far as to protect him?"

Voldemort had to think about it for a long moment. But the answer eventually came to him, as though he'd known all along. "Because he is the son of magic...She chose him and his mate."

"Pansy!" Parkinson senior cried angrily. "That Potter and the Malfoy child will pay for this!!!"

The man once known as Tom Riddle stood from his seat upon hearing this. "If you so much as harm a hair on either of their heads I will dispose of you just as easily as Harry disposed of Lucius and your daughter." His eyes were trained on Parkinson seniors for a moment until, finally, the man could no longer stand the gaze and looked away.

"When will they return do you think?" Remus asked.

"When things get straightened out…More than likely." Thought he was silently adding an 'or when they become mates'.

0o0o0o0o

Draco and Harry sat in each others arms and had been so for a few hours now, just enjoying each others presence. The raven haired boy was growing restless with something though. What it was he didn't know, but it was telling him things. To forget his past and move on now.

He'd never really thought he'd be able to get over it fully, but as he laid there in his mates arms he felt as though he'd take on the world if only they could spend the rest of eternity that way, embracing and simply loving the feeling of being near one another. He felt that he would give anything to have Draco his forever… To know his love forever, and **only his** love.

Draco leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his loves lips doing all he could to ignore the stirring in his loins due to his mates state of dress.

"Draco." Harry sighed out as the kiss had broken. "I think……I know we haven't been together long… But, I think I'm ready…To…um, yeah….."

"I- are you sure?" Draco hesitated. He may not have been a virgin, but he had also never felt the way he'd felt about Harry. "When do you—"

Harry bit his lip a little and pulled away from his love. "Now would be nice… I—I know I'm ready now Draco…But I still think that I might loose my nerve if we wait to long…If you don't want to though I'll understand." A blush had begun burning his face as he began babbling.

"I want to Harry, if it's with you, I would do anything just so long as you want me to." Draco said leaning forward to catch his mates' lips in another kiss.

Harry leaned forwards into the kiss, feeling his once dormant manhood begin stirring. A feeling came over him though that at first made him think he was becoming afraid again, but that was not the case as he quickly hid himself within the confines of his feathery fortress once again.

Draco took off his D.E. robes and handed them to his love who quickly slipped into them, shrinking his wings into nonexistence as he did so to prevent ripping the robe to shreds.

"Harry!" Remus shouted, dashing over to the young lad and embracing him tightly. "You're okay! Oh my goodness!" He quickly released the boy and stepped back to give him a little space but at the same time guard his front from view. "Here." He thrust a portkey into Harry's hands. "You and Draco go and fix that."

They young mans' blush deepened as he nodded and stumbled quickly over to his love who at which time activated the portkey and sent them off.

Upon arrival of where the portkey had sent them Harry had gasped. The room was beautiful, with mahogany furniture and a fire burning in the fire place, though Harry knew they weren't there to admire the furniture. He jumped a little when he'd felt Draco swept him up bridle style and gently lay him across the bed.

"I love you, Harry." Draco said leaning down and whispering in his ear.

**:: Slashness ::**

"Love you too." Harry whispered back and gasped lightly as Draco captured his lips in a quick kiss and began exploring the smaller males body with his hands and mouth slowly; if only to show his love that he'd go as slow as needed.

Harry began pulling at Draco's shirt; trying to unbutton it. Though, that was proving difficult with all of the blondes moving around; so he did the next best thing.

Draco was shocked as his small lover mustered up enough strength to force his way to the top so that he was now straddling his hips. The small man began unbuttoning his shirt and Draco understood why they'd flipped. He'd been moving quite a bit, trying to readjust himself so his full weight hadn't been on Harry, but in doing so, Harry had not been able to feel his skin, or do his own exploring.

Draco slid his hands up his lovers' thighs, bringing the robe with it and waited for him to finish with the buttons. As he did, Draco sat up to help him remove the shirt; at which time was thrown across the room. The blonde replaced his hands on his lovers' thighs and began slowly dragging the Deatheaters' robe up and over his head. The blonde smirked and grasped his boyfriends thighs tightly before tipping him back.

Harry gasped at the feeling of Draco hovering between his legs. He leaned up, pressing a kiss to Draco's lips and reached his hands down to unbutton the young mans pants as he had his shirt. He seemed to be cooperating a bit better this time, he was staying still, allowing Harry to gain access to his pants. Upon finally getting them unbuttoned Harry lifted his feet to his lovers' hips and pushed the pants down with his toes. After all, he was going to be naked, then Draco was going to be naked.

He slid to sit up and get a good look at his naked lover and blushed. Harry had never seen anyone fully naked. Especially someone he was about to be mated to. "You- You'll be gentle right?" Harry stuttered nervously.

Dracos' small smirk transformed into a smile; "As gentle as I possibly can." He softly nudged Harrys shoulder to get him to lay back and ran his hands down the pale flesh of his sides. "I'll do everything I can to make this feel good for you."

Harry gasped as his love reached between them and gently stroked his half-hard manhood. The feeling was new. The fire in his stomach had migrated into the lower regions of his body. Harry squirmed a little though his paused curiously when he felt two of Dracos' fingers push past the lips of his mouth.

"Suck," The blonde stated simply.

Harry was a little confused at what he was doing, but went along with it and continued to suck and lick the two digits that had forced their way into his mouth.

Draco proceeded to stroke the ever hardening manhood of his lover and pulled the two fingers away from his mouth slowly. He at which time brought them down and carefully probed his loves' entrance; taking in the sounds of his soft gasps and whimpers, though keeping an eye on him to make sure he wasn't being hurt.

Harry cried out as a new wave of pleasure washed over him. "Draco, I can't last much longer…"

"I understand." The blonde whispered. "Just let it out Harry…Don't hold anything back."

Harrys' gasp quickly turned into a moan as Dracos' fingers probed deeper into him, scissoring to stretch him and occasionally brushing against something in him that made his hips buck up into his hand.

Draco of course continued his teasing until Harry's member was weeping with cum.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked quietly and removed his hand and pulled his fingers away. His small love nodded. The blonde picked up his wand from the floor and whispered something that Harry couldn't make out; but the cool feeling that had entered him didn't leave him much room for guessing.

"I'm going to go slow." The blonde said in his ear; positioning himself at him entrance.

The dark haired man bit his lip as the blonde male pushed slowly though his tight ring of muscles. Draco moaned at the tight feeling of his lover engulfing him. "So tight," He'd whispered. The smaller male gasped in response and thrust his hips up despite the light pain he got from forcing his love into him so suddenly.

"You don't have to wait Draco…Just move." The blonde nodded and began rocking gently; earning small moans from his love……..

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hah, it was a short chapter with a surprise at the bottom…again, I didn't really like this chapter but I feel like it was better than the last…. So Review for me and tell me what you think….and Since I'm not so good at writing scenes like the one above, if anyone is interested in writing those for me, I will send you the chapter it will be in, in advanced so you can possibly make it fit. (and so you get to know what happens before anyone else XD **

**Kthnx loves. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**It's been a while again, and for that I apologize…Life got really hard being a senior then graduating. So I've been trying to get ready for college and stuff. It kinda sucks but anyhow, I'm still working on this. **_

_**It may actually started taking longer periods of time for me to get the chapters done. But anyhow, just bare with me and I'll do my best not to disappoint you. Now on with the story!**_

_**Chapter 11:**_

_Harry sighed as he slowly began to wake. His muscles and everywhere else on his body ached from the night before. But he couldn't really say that he minded. Draco had been amazing. He was gentle as requested and slowly eased Harry to climax, which hadn't taken long the first time. Draco had not come with him either, which had been a little disappointing; that is until he realized that the blonde was still in him. _

_The raven haired boy smiled as the memories flashed before his eyes. Draco hadn't come when Harry had the first time, the second time though was another story. The blonde, unable to hold back had, had, to do several different things to cause Harry to orgasm when he did; which included, putting his hips at a different angle, massaging his erection and basically eating his face all at once. Still though, it had been amazing and quite frankly Harry couldn't wait to do it again. Not there though. He wanted to do it in his own room._

_There was a knock on the door which caused Draco to stir and roll over onto his back. He had been wrapped around his smaller lover, but once Harry had moved the boy had come unwound and turned onto his other side. _

_Draco opened his eyes and too sat up just as the another figure was entering the room. "Good morning you two." It was Remus. Harry knew from his voice. "Come on; it's time to get ready to get up. It will be quite noticeable if you are not at Hogwarts. Classes or not."_

_Harry groaned and nearly flopped back down. He may have wanted Draco to sex him up in their own chambers, that didn't mean that wanted to deal with the student population again just yet. It would end up like it was everyday. Only now the Slytherin death eaters, and children of, would know who he was and possibly pity him because of what happen at the meeting or hate him because of what he'd done to Lucius and Pansy. The rumors that would be flying around would probably be insane as well._

_Harry looked around the room. Where were they anyhow? "Remus," Harry said just as the werewolf was turning away from the door. "Where are we?"_

_The werewolf grinned and tilted his head to the side. "The shrieking shack. I've been doing a bit of remodeling. Expanded the insides a bit."_

_Harry nodded and looked over at Draco who was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. The blonde's hair was quite disheveled and was sticking up in random places all over his head. The raven haired boy smiled and leaned over to kiss the blonde. "Morning," He whispered and moved across the bed to get up. Remus continued to grin and walked out of the room._

_Draco, too, had gotten up and followed Harry to the bathroom where the smaller lad had turned on the water and was currently sniffing random scented soaps while the water warmed up. The blonde studied him while he was occupied and smiled almost gently. There had been a few changes to his lovers body that had occurred throughout the night apparently. It was nothing that didn't turn him on further. Harry's skin had lightened up a shade and for the most part, his piercings had been rejected or ripped out and healed, and he looked a bit more feral than before. Draco was absolutely ecstatic however when he realized that the only magic that was on his body to change his appearance was on his wings. All of his scars were gone. _

_The blonde's smile grew a little as he walked towards his love and sat behind of him, placing a small kiss on his shoulder and up to his neck. "Harry," The blonde whispered against the smaller lads flesh. "I love you…"_

_Harry leaned back into Draco's chest and sighed. "Love you too."_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Remus sighed as he exited the boys room and shut the door behind of him. It was still early, around 6am. He was positive, though, that it would take the couple at least an hour before they were even ready to be dressed. He sat back in his leather chair and watched the sky from the window that looked out over Hogsmade. The building looked like it always had from outside, but thanks to Remus' handiness with a wand the place was looking thousands of times better on the inside. _

_He reached over to the table beside the chair to grab his cup of coffee and frowned. Where had it gone? Remus looked over at the table and then back up, something moving near the couch caught his eye. There was a blackened figure in the corner of the room sipping at his coffee and going over the bookshelf that covered the wall._

"_You've done some renovations since the last time I've had the displeasure of being here." Remus could hear the sneer in his voice, though it seemed a little softer than he'd ever heard it before. "How is he?"_

_Remus was a little shocked that Severus had invaded his sanctuary, though he said nothing of it and chose not to acknowledge it. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and frowned. "Draco is fi-"_

"_I meant Harry." The dark man said._

"_Oh…" _

"_He is well? What happened has not affected him in a negative way?"_

"_No," Remus said quietly; he had no doubt that both Draco and Harry could hear him now, if they were paying attention anyhow. "He wasn't affected negatively. They've become official mates. They have many of the same qualities now. I'm not sure that either of them are completely aware of it, but they have almost literally become one."_

"_I see." Severus said. He sat the cup down onto its dish and turned around. _

_Remus wasn't sure if he was getting ready to leave or not, but he felt it would be wrong to just let the man walk out. "Would you like to stay until they come out of the shower?" He was at a loss for words when Severus grabbed a book from the shelf and sat down on the side of the couch closest to the end table while Remus went to the kitchen and grabbed another cup and poured coffee into it. _

_It was strange to him to have the slightly older male sitting in the living room of a place that Remus could have nearly killed him once. It was probably stranger for Severus, however, to find out that after all of that time serving Dumbledore that he was really a death eater. He knew it would be weird to Harry and the tiny lad would likely bring it up next time they were completely alone. _

"_How have you been Severus?" Remus asked upon arriving back in the living room. "I haven't seen you around much due to my current position."_

_Severus grunted and looked up from his book. "I've been fine I suppose. Worse, but better also. I can't wait until this war is over and now that the boy is mated and finally has a reason to fight I believe that it will not be long before this war is but a memory."_

"_One can only hope." The werewolf gingerly sipped his coffee._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Harry sighed as Draco released him from his tight grasp and leaned against the shower wall. "Love you," the raven whispered. He was tired after all of their activity and really would have like to go back to sleep, but that didn't seem to be a possibility considering how long they'd been under the nearly scalding water._

_Draco smiled and ran a hand through Harry's silken locks. "Love you." He responded as he stretched. "It's about time for us to be getting back isn't it?" Harry agreed, though neither of them wanted to. It had only taken a few minutes to dry off and dress, though not looking at the other in order to not jump each other had proved to be a challenge. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Whispers had been fluttering around the school all day as the absents of Pansy Parkinson was noticed by all. It was rumored that the god of death had reached out a skeletal hand and forced the girl to commit suicide after killing her, adulterer, lover Lucius Malfoy. _

_The thought of Pansy and the Malfoy senior made his skin crawl, but Harry could see it happening. He could also see the hurt that crossed over his lovers face whenever his father name was mentioned. The small raven felt guilty for what he had done; but at least he'd made it quick for the elder man, right? What was he supposed to do anyhow. He'd been raped and beaten, had his wings cut off and tortured. He was entitled to a little bit of revenge. At least he didn't dispose of the Malfoy Patriarch as he had the Parkinson girl._

_Still though, the hurt that was in his lover, hurt him in return. He wished that there was something he could do for Draco. But at the moment all things seemed impossible. With the annoying rumors, McGonagall was keeping an annoyingly close eye on them; in fact, they were quite lucky that they'd been in the shrieking shack that morning, otherwise it would have looked suspicious. He'd have to thank Remus for that one._

_It was now time for their last class of the day. But, just as was expected of him, he didn't feel like going. He skipped and went to his and Draco bed chambers. He would go tomorrow, but today, he needed to think. He was quite aware that several of the staff were on their side. But how would that help him in the upcoming battle that was sure to take place… Well, first and foremost, he needed to get ride of the puppet master. Dumbledore had been around for far too long and Harry was almost sure that the only reason he was still around was because he hadn't really destroyed the Philosophers stone, which was its proper name, though Dumbledore preferred to call it the Sorcerers Stone._

_It the stone was still in existence though, that could prove to be very…useful. Harry could surely find good use of it. Along with giving the elixir it secreted to Voldemort who could use it to help those loyal, and himself, survive the war. All of that, though relevant, was not what needed to be thought of at the moment. What he needed to figure out was how to dispose of Dumbledore and make it look like an accident, and get the ministry on the side of Voldemort._

"_I should talk to the twins and see what they can do for me." Harry mumbled to himself._

"_Why are you skipping?" Harry turned his head. Draco was standing in the doorway watching him; he hadn't even heard the blonde come in._

"_I just needed some time to think about how we're going to end the war. I'm ready for the fighting to stop." _

_Draco nodded and left the room. Harry frowned and followed after him. "Draco…" He whispered. "Please, tell me what's on your mind."_

_The blonde heard his mates plea and turned to face him. "What do you think is on my mind Harry?!" He snapped causing Harry to draw back slightly; the fear that had just passed through the smaller males features was unmistakable. Draco instantly felt bad, but he didn't show it. He was confused. The person he loved had killed his father; the man that had always been there for him. Though, on the flipside, the man that he loved had almost been killed by his father. What was he supposed to do? Pretend like it didn't happen?_

_Harry looked away, not wanting to see what he feared he may. Hate and rejection, even after becoming mated. "I-I don't want you to forget Draco…" Draco narrowed his eyes; it was as if the small male had read his mind. Harry continued though. "I know he was dear to you…I'm sorry, but, what was I supposed to do? Just let him go and think it was okay? Please, I know you're going to be mad at me no matter what I say…I just want to know that you understand…"_

"_That's just it though! I __**don't**__ understand! How am I supposed to?! The man I love just killed my father, who has always been good to me! He, unlike you, has __**always**__ been there for me! He's always cared for me and loved me! And you took all of that away! I'd still have my father if it weren't for you!" The blonde turned away, he cheeks red with anger. But the sincerity that had been laced in his voice was startling. _

_Harry too, turned his head away. "I'm sorry you feel that way…" He forced back the tears that were ready to release themselves from his eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't want to take him from you. Maybe if I had just lost consciousness and not…" Harry choked on his words, unable to finish the sentence. "I do love you…Please don't forget that…" And with that Harry grabbed his cloak and left._

_Draco stared at the spot where his lover had stood for a moment. He had a very bad feeling now. Something was beginning to nag him at the back of his mind. "I'm sorry." He whispered to no one in particular. He was suddenly wishing he hadn't said those things. He thought about going after him, but Harry was fast and more than likely already out of the dungeons._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Harry stared out at the sky as he perched atop the astronomy tower. It was growing dark now, the sun was almost gone giving the grounds an orange glow. It truly was beautiful. He smiled sadly, he wished Draco was with him watching the sun set. Perhaps they had been mistaken, perhaps everything that had happened was some kind of cruel joke and he and his love didn't truly belong together. He didn't like the thought of that, or even to consider it a true possibility. _

_Harry had a tendency to defy logic and everything else in the world it seemed. Why should this be any different? If only he had been smart and not run from Draco, if only he had befriended him the first day at Hogwarts. Things would have been different. He wouldn't have killed his mates father, or been sucked in by Dumbledore's lies. He just would have been, and nothing more. Life wasn't so simple though, and he was left alone, not by anyone, except for the one person he didn't want to be. How could things have gone down hill so fast? There was no doubt that the headmaster had played some part in all of this. Which part it was didn't matter though, right now, all Harry wanted was to get him out of the picture, FOR GOOD._

_He picked up a broken tile from the roof and played with it uncaringly. That is, until it made a light cut on his finger. Harry stared for a moment and redirected his attention to the unmarred flesh of his arms. It was like the first time again. Almost immediately the tile was transfigured into a blade that was making rapid patterns across his smooth skin. Tears poured down his face as he did so. Again, everything he loved was being ripped away from him! _

"_Harry!" Draco's voice echoed inside of the tower. A blonde head stuck out of the window and looked up. "Harry! Get in here now!" The brunet shivered at the tone but did as told, covering his arms as best he could as he swooped down into the tower. "Explain," Draco said pushing up his sleeve to reveal dozens of thin red lines. They looked like welts._

_Harry looked away all the same and said nothing. What was there to say?_

"_Harry, don't do this to me…Not again."_

"_You were so mad with me earlier…"_

"_I'm sorry……I'm sorry for what I said. It was unfair of me. Especially since he was the one that tried to kill you. Tried to make you a circus act. I love you though Harry. And nothing will change that .Ever." the brunet nodded and un covered his arms, allowing his love to see the mess he had made, and fix it as best he could. Draco smiled regardless as he healed them and met Harry's eyes. "I have some good news…"_

"_What?" _

"_I've figured out a way to get ride of Dumbledore."_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_**It's short and a filler, my sorry. …And it's really emo. Sorry about that too.**_


	12. AN: Up for Adoption

**Okay- so.**

**I regret to inform you that because this story has been on hiatus for so long, that I would like to put it up for adoption. Being in college has absolutely sapped me of almost all free time as did the job I acquired over the summer. **

**I have invested much of the time that I do have in this story and therefore would like for the person to adopt it to have a similar writing style to my own. Not necessarily the same but enough that it will not turn people away from it. **

**And so, if you do have any interest in Adopting this story (even though it's just a fanfic) please leave me a sample of your writing and I shall get back to you A.S.A.P.**

**-Invis.**

**P.S: Thank you, to those who have review in the past and have enjoyed the story.**

**P.P.S: The underlining in eleven was an oops. Please over look that if possible.**


End file.
